The Promise
by SuperFanofHP
Summary: Harry makes a promise to Ginny that he will come back to her after fighting the horcruxes with Ron and Hermione. When Harry comes back after fighting Lord Voldemort, he goes to tell Ginny about his promise to her. It's a "bumpy ride" along the way but will Harry be able to keep his promise? Will he truly be able to keep his promise and go back to Ginny?
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts 6th Year (P1)

_A/N: My fellow readers, here is the second story that I have been working on. It may take a while for me to post the chapters because I am currently working as well on my other story "A New Beginning", which is my first fanfic. Feel free to read it if you wish. This is another alternate story as to what happens to Harry and Ginny after they leave Hogwarts. __I was currently waiting for the help of a Beta reader and I was anxious to post this story._ So, it might be possible that this story might get updated in the future. I will let you know if that happens. My plan again is about filling in the 19 years that were missing in "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows II". This story begins during Harry's 6th year and Ginny's 5th year at Hogwarts. It will gradually work its way into the so called "19 years", which is my ultimate goal. **I must warn my readers once more ahead of time that this story is rated M because it will contain considerable amounts of sexual content, especially in the later chapters. So readers beware! This story is not suitable for children or teenagers. The earlier chapters are angtsy so please bare with me as the story progresses. Taking into consideration that this is a fanfic, there may also be "tweaks" in the story as it progresses.** Thank you again and I hope like like the story. Now on to the first chapter of my second fanfic...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. The credit goes to the talented J.K. Rowling! :-)_

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts 6th Year (P1)**

Despite being late for supper, Harry's heart skipped a beat to realize that there was a seat available next to Ginny. The pain from his fixed broken nose was still throbbing and he was having a bit of trouble breathing. Harry suddenly found himself gazing into Ginny's eyes. They were the most beautiful pair of brown eyes that he had ever seen. He then looked at Ron and Hermione. Ron was happily eating his dessert while Hermione looked at Harry with anticipation, wanting to know why it had taken him a long time to arrive to the Great Hall.

As always, Hermione's furrowed face showed that she had been worried the whole time and she was already asking questions before he could even sit down.

"Where have you been? Look at your face?" as she waited for his response eagerly.

Harry continued to dab his nose to keep blood from trickling onto his robes. After dabbing his nose one more time Harry said, "Later, what have I missed?"

Hermione sighed in frustration, "Just dinner."

A few minutes later, the unexpected happened. Harry's heart started to skip one thousand beats a minute as Ginny took his handkerchief and started to help him dab his nose gently. He closed his eyes as he felt Ginny's delicate hand dab him. Harry opened his eyes for a moment and peered into Ginny's. They momentarily exchanged a look as she continued to dab his nose. Her beautiful brown eyes gazed back at him and he began to feel butterflies in his stomach. He looked at Ginny's face and noticed how she had become even more beautiful. Her gorgeous red hair shimmered with the light from the candles that floated above their heads. How he ached to reach out and caress her hair. He could already imagine the soft texture of her smooth coppery tresses in his fingers. The moment was suddenly cut short when Albus Dumbledore stood at his podium with the owl which had spread its wings widely.

Harry flinched one last time in pain and then decided to keep it simple by just saying to Ginny, "Thanks." Harry had no idea what it was about Ginny but, the blood that was trickling from his nose gradually began to dissipate. By the time that Dumbledore had announced that Slughorn was going to be potions master, the bleeding was almost gone.

* * *

A few days went by and it was time for the quidditch tryouts. Harry walked out onto the quidditch pitch. He surely was hoping that he would be able to get a strong team for his sixth year. He started to go over the drills in his mind while the other students walked out onto the pitch. It was then that he saw Ginny walk out in her quidditch uniform. Her quidditch robes fluttered as the wind blew through them. They stood there looking at each other and then she shied away from his gaze by looking down at the ground. She walked past him and he saw how the wind blew through her beautiful coppery red hair. He could smell her wildflower scented hair as she walked past him.

Harry then turned around and used the opportunity to speak with her, "So, erm... you ready for the tryouts Ginny?"

Ginny smiled and gave him a small nod, "Yes, I suppose. Let's just find out how many of these students will actually make it into the quidditch team" and she giggled.

Harry felt butterflies in his stomach again. He smiled back at her and the sound of her giggling was enough to make his day.

"Well, yeah, it's interesting how some of them even make it at all. Now I see what a difficult task this was for Oliver Wood when he was captain. I understand why he was always thinking and talking quidditch when he wasn't studying or in class."

Ginny looked back at him and gave him a confident smile, "Don't worry Harry. I'm sure you will do just fine and you will find the players that you will need for the Gryffindor quidditch team."

Harry even loved the sound of her voice. It was in an interesting sort of way, soothing to him. He then turned towards the small group of chaotic students behind Ron. Unlike the others, Ron was ready and at full attention for Harry.

Harry then thought that if he just spoke, that he would be able to get their attention, "Erm, okay so, this morning I'm going to be putting you through a few drills to assess your strengths." Harry then soon grew frustrated that no one except for Ron was paying attention. Harry then said, "Quiet, please."

Suddenly Harry heard Ginny shout in her loudest Weasley tone, "SHUT IT!"

Harry sighed, turned around and said to Ginny, "Thanks"

Harry couldn't believe what just had happened. What would Ginny think? Maybe she would have thought that he was incapable of managing a quidditch team. After he told the team the instructions, they all kicked off the ground on their brooms and started the drills.

Harry flew to the side and began to observe the players, one by one tried out for the quidditch team. Then came the time where Ginny had to officially try out. Harry not only liked Ginny for her beauty but she was so strong and agile in the air when it came to the quaffle and her being a chaser. She knew how to effectively steal it and keep it until she tried to throw the quaffle through one of the hoops.

In fact, Ginny was such an efficient chaser that Harry decided to use her to try out the keepers for the Gryffindor quidditch team. On several occasions, Harry got to see Ginny fly by him. Harry loved to see the way Ginny moved throughout the quidditch pitch, her beautiful hair and robes trailing behind her.

Later that evening in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry was mystified by the spell in the potions book "Sectumsempra." So much that he had hoped that Hermione would know but to his dismay she didn't.

However, the book had captured Hermione's interest and she wanted to know who the old tattered book had once belonged to. Hermione got up from where she was sitting.

Hermione then reached over and said, "I'd like to know whose book that was. Let's have a look shall we?"

A part of Harry was a bit afraid of losing the book that was actually helping him get through potions and he needed to get really high marks in potions in order to become an auror some day. Harry suddenly pulled away from Hermione and said a simple, "No."

Harry had hoped that Hermione would forget about it if he told her that the binding was fragile but Hermione kept insisting. That is until Ginny suddenly snatched it from behind him and looked up the name of the owner in the book. Harry was surprised that Ginny was not only beautiful but she was also smart and cheeky.

She then read that it was property of the Half-Blood Prince. She then confronted Harry with the question of who was the Half-Blood Prince was. Harry was taken aback and he went speechless. He didn't know what to say. When Ginny gave him back the book, he took it and walked away to go take a look at the spell again.

* * *

A few months later, he walked into the "Three Broomsticks" with Ron and Hermione. He looked around and there he saw Ginny in a corner booth with Dean Thomas. They where giggling and for sure whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. The green monster of jealousy bubbled up within him at the sight of them together.  
Harry could feel that his attraction for Ginny had continued to grow. So much that when he and Ron went to bed that night, Harry almost let the fact that he found Ginny more than attractive almost slip out of his mouth. Harry then told Ron that he was going to go to sleep. The truth of it was that he turned his back towards Ron and stood there in bed thinking about Ginny. In reality, he did find her funny, smart, and attractive but, her skin. Oh her skin was so beautiful. It looked so delicate and he longed to feel it again. The last time that he had felt her skin was when he rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets. He missed feeling the smoothness of her skin. Only moments ago, Harry had been looking at the Maurauder's Map to see where Ginny was and he found that she was in her dorm room. Afterwards, he found Malfoy walking around. He completely forgot about Malfoy as his thoughts went back to Ginny before he fell asleep.

* * *

A few more weeks passed and Harry was back at the Burrow with the Weasleys for his Christmas holiday. Harry preferred going back to the Burrow many more times than going back with the Dursleys. As Arthur, Ron, Harry, and Ginny arrived, Molly walked to the door to give Harry a bone-crunching hug.

"Harry dear. How was Hogwarts? It's always so good to have you here with us." Molly then looked up and noticed that Hermione wasn't with them. She spoke up and said, "It looks like Hermione has gone to her parents' home for Christmas. You must all be tired and hungry. Come into the kitchen. I have some warm beef stew and some butterbeers for the lot of you."

Arthur sat down and drank some tea as Harry, Ron, and Ginny ate their stew and drank their butterbeer. Harry occasionally glanced and looked at Ginny discreetly as Ron continued to talk with Arthur about school and the success they have had with quidditch. Harry's piercing green eyes met Ginny's and they smiled at each other before Ginny shied away and went back to looking down at the beef stew in front of her.

Later that night, the house was silent and everyone was asleep. Arthur and Molly had given Harry Charlie's old room. Harry put on his pajamas and brushed his teeth. When he walked out of the bathroom, he ran into Ginny.

"Ginny" was all Harry could muster to say as he stood there frozen looking into Ginny's eyes.

Ginny gasped in surprise and tugged on tightly to her towel, "Hey Harry, I was just going to- to the bathroom to brush my teeth," she said a bit nervously.

Her voice was the voice of an angel to him. Harry became nervous too but tried not to show Ginny how he truly felt. He then came back to reality and moved out of the way for Ginny, "Erm yeah, sorry Ginny."

Ginny only gave him a shy smile before looking down at the floor before going into the bathroom. Harry stood there and turned around to look at the now closed door. Harry had felt his heart flutter with anxiety, just the way when he was trying to catch a snitch in a quidditch game.

Harry got into his bed and pulled up his covers. He soon discovered that no matter how hard he tried to go to sleep, he just couldn't. He kept tossing and turning in bed. He found out that he couldn't sleep because all he could do was think of Ginny. Harry eventually gave up and got out of bed. He walked down the stairs as quietly as he could and walked into the kitchen. Perhaps what he needed was a warm cup of tea to help him get to sleep. He would have liked to ask Mrs. Weasley for a sleeping potion but he didn't want to wake her up. Harry took the kettle, put some water in it and then put it on the stove. He waved his wand and the flames came on. Harry stood there looking at the kettle on the stove. Thoughts of Ginny began to engulf his mind again. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. He found himself wondering these days what it was like to kiss Ginny's rosy lips. He began to remember all those times at Hogwarts where they would sit together in the Great Hall during their meals. He thanked Merlin for that. Ginny made him nervous and anxious whenever she was nearby, even during their meals but he liked it.

Ginny didn't know but he would discreetly take in her wildflower scent whenever she sat next to him. He also remembered when Ginny had arrived late to the dinner that Professor Slughorn had arranged for his club. Harry remembered how lovely Ginny looked. Hermione had been right, her eyes were red from crying after she had had a row with Dean Thomas. Harry's heart broke when he saw her walk in. When he stood up, how he wished he could have gone to her side, take her in his arms and comfort her. Harry saw that Ginny was strong but deep down he noticed that she had a sensitive heart when it came to love. He was going to do whatever possible to never hurt her the way Dean had. A trail of thoughts of Ginny continued to capture him until he heard someone shuffle in the dark. Harry quickly spun around with his wand in hand. He quickly adjusted his glasses to better see who was there.

When the unknown person walked into the light of the kitchen, Harry lowered his wand immediately. It was Ginny who had startled him at the moment.

"Ginny, you scared me. What are you doing up so late?" asked Harry out of concern for Ginny. He also noticed that Ginny didn't look as sleepy as he thought she would be. Just like Ron, she was a very deep sleeper.

Ginny kept her usual serious look and calmly answered Harry, " Sorry, I couldn't sleep. How about you Harry? You couldn't sleep either?"

Harry just shook his head as he began to peer into Ginny's alluring brown eyes. Ginny grew shy again and turned her head to the side, pretending to look at the cupboard. Harry looked at the big white and crystalline flakes of snow fall on the window outside past Ginny's shoulders. Ginny just looked so beautiful, even when she turned away. Harry walked to where Ginny was and put his finger under her chin and gently turned Ginny's face towards him. Even when he did this, she kept looking down at the floor. She then gathered her courage and finally looked up at Harry.

There they stood, looking into each other's eyes. This time Harry saw something different in her eyes. They weren't the eyes of a little girl but the eyes of a woman who desired something. Harry was not sure what that desire was that Ginny had but, he had the desire to kiss her sweet lips. Harry leaned down closer until his lips were just inches from her lips. He could smell her scent of wildflowers. Her eyes looked down for a moment again but then they looked back up at his. The desire that Harry had within him suddenly grew into a deep and aching desire to kiss her. All nervousness and anxiety were suddenly gone from within him. Harry moved his lips even closer to hers until they were barely touching her lips. Just as Harry closed his eyes and was about to kiss Ginny's lips, the kettle blew and the two of them gasped as they jumped back in surprise.

Harry was speechless again but he finally managed to say, "Ginny, would you like a bit of tea?" as he put out the flame on the stove.

Ginny kept her eyes still fixated on him and nodded her head, "Yes, that would be nice, thanks."

Harry took another cup and saucer out of the cupboard and poured some tea for himself and Ginny. She then levitated their tea to the living room and put them on the coffee table.

The two of them walked into the sitting room and they sat on the couch. They each took their own tea and drank it in silence. Soon thereafter Harry finally spoke. He needed to get out the heavy feeling that was within his chest. The ache within him grew gradually had grown stronger ever since he began his 6th year at Hogwarts. He gathered all the energy and will that he had and took Ginny's hand in his own. Ginny looked down a bit surprised as Harry took her hand in his and then she turned to face Harry.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "Look Ginny, there is something I need to tell you." He then drew silent as he carefully pondered his words.

Ginny then with a look of curiosity on her face asked, "What is it Harry?"

Harry took another deep breath and said, "Ginny, I- I have wanted to say this for some time but the timing wasn't right. Erm... Ginny not only do you have a good sense of humor but you also have a kind heart, you are beautiful and smart."

Ginny smiled, "That's very sweet of you to say, thanks Harry."

Harry sighed this time and continued, "Ginny, I wanted to tell you that... Erm... I like you very much and I was wondering if you... if you wouldn't mind giving us a try."

Ginny gasped in surprise as she covered her mouth with her free hand. She never expected this to come from Harry in a million years. She had liked Harry from the day that she met him at Kings Cross but nothing ever seemed to happen. She thought that by going out and doing other things with Dean Thomas and Michael Corner, that things would have changed. Especially her feelings with which she had been struggling since her first year at Hogwarts. Ginny assumed that if she was involved in other relationships that the feelings she still had for Harry would dissipate.

In fact, that is why she had an awful row with Dean Thomas when they broke up. He had wanted to take things further with Ginny but she said she wasn't ready. Dean confronted her and asked her if she truly loved him. When the time came to answer that question, she didn't know what to say and that blew all things out of proportion and they wound up breaking up. Ever since her break up with Dean Thomas, Ginny felt different around Harry. They weren't the superficial feelings that she felt when she kissed her ex-boyfriends.

Ginny discovered that whenever she was around Harry, she felt something deeper and she wasn't quite sure what it was. Could it be that she also liked Harry? Could it be that it had turned into love? Was she really falling in love with Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived? The Chosen One? They had been at Hogwarts for her entire five years at Hogwarts but nothing had happened. Suddenly, here was Harry, telling her that he liked her. He wanted to see if the two of them could have a chance. Ginny became confused for a moment as she felt a rush of different feelings go through her.

Harry then repeated, "Ginny, do you think that there might be a chance for us?" asked Harry, now taking both her hands in his.

As Ginny pondered deeply into the emotions that were rushing through her, she felt one that was the strongest and that was that she also liked him. She had wanted to be with him all the time. Ginny liked how Harry was always thinking about others. He was kind, funny, and very brave at that. She always felt her heart flutter with excitement when she and Harry shared a look. She always wound up turning away because it made her feel a bit embarrassed to feel that way about someone like Harry.

Ginny finally looked down at her hands and then looked at Harry's crystalline green eyes before her and said, "Sure Harry, why don't we give ourselves a chance?"

Harry smiled, "Is that a yes Ginny?"

Ginny nodded her head and confirmed her answer to Harry, "Yes Harry."

Harry then leaned in closer to her to where his lips were inches from her lips again and he looked deeply into her eyes and finally said, "Ginny, I like you very much."

Ginny gave small silent giggle and responded, "I like you too Harry."  
Harry suddenly felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders and heart. Gone was the ache and pain of longing. He had managed to capture Ginny somehow. His goal now was to make Ginny become his and his only. Harry leaned in some more and gave Ginny a soft lingering kiss. The electricity began to travel through his body from the moment that his lips touched hers. After what seemed like a never-ending kiss, Harry and Ginny reluctantly pulled away and looked into each other's eyes again.

Harry wanted to tell her that he actually loved her but, he didn't want to take any risks after going through the difficult challenge of asking Ginny to give them a chance. Harry then took Ginny into his arms and hugged her. He felt the same electrical excitement go through his body as he felt her body next to his. Harry conjured a blanket and put it over them before a deep sleep finally overtook them.

* * *

The following morning Hermione got up early in the morning. She walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. She noticed that the tea kettle was already on the stove. Mrs. Weasley may have had many children but she never left things lying around. Hermione then looked around and saw that there was someone on the couch. Hermione took her wand out and cautiously made her way over to the sitting room. For a minute she thought that perhaps Charlie or Bill had come over to the Burrow. As Hermione got closer to the sitting room, she saw that there were two teacups. She leaned in and noticed that there were indeed two people sleeping on the couch. She couldn't see very well because the blanket was covering them. She moved around to the other side of the couch and saw a bit of red hair peak over the blanket. Hermione walked and leaned in again and gasped. It was Harry and Ginny on the couch! She wondered why she hadn't seen them the night before when she arrived at the Burrow. Hermione knew that Harry liked Ginny but she never thought that they would go this far. Hermione stood back and did some quick thinking. She knew that she had to wake them up before Arthur and Molly came down. Especially before Ron came down because she knew that meant trouble.

Hermione stretched out her hand and tried to shake Harry by the shoulder. Harry didn't respond so Hermione tried to shake him again. When Harry's eyes flew open, he saw Hermione and quickly sat up on the couch, waking a sleepy Ginny in the process. To Hermione's relief, the two of them were still wearing their pajamas.

"Her- Hermione! When did you arrive?" asked Harry nervously as Ginny quickly took hold of his hand.

Hermione answered, "I arrived late last night. I asked my parents and I'm going to stay here until Christmas. You two best get up before the others come down and see you here on the couch."

Ginny yawned and said, "Actually, would you like some tea Hermione? I could use some myself."  
Hermione gave a small smile and said, "That would be nice, thanks Ginny."

Ginny then turned to Harry as she got up and smiled at him, "How about you Harry?"

Harry gave her a big smile and said, "I'd love one too, thanks Ginny."

Being the girl that Hermione was, she noticed Harry's big smile and the way Harry looked at Ginny as she walked to the kitchen. She then turned to Harry, "Look Harry, I know you like Ginny but, What was that Harry? How did you end up on the couch with Ginny?"

Harry blushed a deep crimson red, "Well, erm,... I-..."

Hermione rolled her eyes in desperation as she tried to make an effort to have patience with her best friend, "Out with it Harry."

Harry took a deep breath and decided to come out with the truth, "Last night, I couldn't sleep so I came down for a cup of tea. A few minutes later I thought there was an intruder but, it was Ginny. She couldn't sleep either so we wound up drinking some tea together. Hermione, I finally found the courage to-, the courage to ask her if we had a chance together."

At this Hermione smiled happily and asked, "Did you ask her if she wanted to be your girlfriend?"

Harry smiled this time, "Actually I asked her if we could give us a chance."

Hermione was now sitting straight, "Well, what did she say Harry?"

Harry looked down at his hands and for a minute remembered the moment when he asked Ginny before looking back at Hermione, "Well, erm, she said yes. It turns out that we have become rather fond of each other."

Hermione threw her arms around Harry and said, "Oh Harry! I'm so happy for you and Ginny." She then pulled back and then her face went serious, "I was hoping you two would come together. I saw the way you were looking at her since we began the school year. You really like her, don't you Harry?"

"Yes I do, she's so nice, funny, and smart. You could say that I have become rather fond of her."

Ginny then levitated the cups with hot fresh tea to the table in the dining room and then called out to Harry and Hermione, "Tea is ready."

Harry and Hermione shared another friendly hug and then they stood up to go join Ginny in the dining room. Harry pulled out a chair for Ginny and then he sat down next to her.  
Hermione then smiled at Ginny after taking a small sip of her tea, "Ginny, Harry told me. He told me that the two of you are together now. I'm so happy for the two of you."

Ginny took Harry's hand underneath the table as she smiled at him before looking back at Hermione, "Yeah, we're together now. Turns out that we like each other."

At that moment Arthur and Molly walked into the kitchen, "Morning you three." Molly then noticed that Hermione was there and went to go give Hermione her bone-crunching hug.  
"Hermione dear! I'm so happy that you can join us! Until when will you be staying with us?"

Hermione looked up at Molly after they pulled apart, "I asked my parents and I will be staying until Christmas."

Molly gave her a warm smile, "Oh, that is just wonderful dear." She then turned to the others and said, "I'm going to start a nice breakfast for you lot. Why are you three up so early?" asked Molly casually as she took some eggs and milk out of the refrigerator.

Hermione was quick to respond on their behalf, "Oh we are just so used to getting up early at Hogwarts, is all."

Ginny then giggled and said, "That doesn't seem to be the matter with Ron, it looks like he's still sleeping up there."

Arthur then looked up from the Daily Prophet, "Yes, that's Ron, he can never sleep enough, that boy" and he went back to reading the newspaper.

* * *

Christmas came and went and before they knew it, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were back on the Hogwarts Express on their way back to school. Harry and Ron were sitting on one side while Hermione and Ginny sat across from them. Occasionally and with caution, Harry and Ginny would glance at each other. Up to the last day of their winter vacation, Harry and Ginny discussed how to tell Ron their new-found relationship. They knew how overprotective Ron was of Ginny the entire time that they were at Hogwarts.

Harry gave Ginny a quick look and said, "I'll be back, I'm going to go see Neville."

Ginny then said, "And I'm going to go see Luna."

Ron was oblivious to the situation as he and Hermione began to discuss about things back at Hogwarts and the horcruxes.

Harry and Ginny met a few compartments down the corridor and they took each other's hand. They walked down the car until they found an empty compartment. Harry and Ginny entered it and Harry closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Oh Harry, I so wanted to be alone with you but Ron is there and there is no telling how he will react to our relationship. I mean, soon we are going to have to tell my parents as well," exclaimed Ginny as she put her hand through his arm and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe with Hermione's help, we can tell Ron about us. We will have to tell him soon before someone finds out and tells him."

"As soon as we arrive at Hogwarts, I can tell mum and dad about us but you are right. Ron is an entirely different matter. We will need Hermione's help to tell him about us," admitted Ginny.

Harry then turned Ginny's face up to him and then with the utmost sincerity he said, "Ginny, the truth is that I don't just like you."

Ginny then looked up at Harry in confusion and asked, "Oh, then what is it Harry?"

Harry smiled at Ginny and took her hand in his and said, "Ginny, the truth is that I love you. I actually fell in love with you a long time ago. I had wanted to tell you a long time ago but by then you had gotten involved with Michael and then with Dean. Well, and then there was the matter with Ron and I as his mate having interest in his baby sister."

Silent tears were sliding down Ginny's cheeks and Harry gently wiped them, "Harry, I- I don't know what to say."

Harry thought finally that he should let it all out. He wanted to tell Ginny how he truly felt. He only hoped that Ginny would feel the same way about him. He kept looking at Ginny as he waited to see what she would say.

Ginny looked out the window and looked at the passing fields and animals outside. She then turned back around and looked into Harry's eyes, "Harry, I love you too. It's just that- I- I had also liked you for some time but you didn't seem to notice and in the last couple of years or so, you appeared to be interested in Cho."

Harry was happy that he and Ginny were suddenly been honest about their feelings and he thought that now was a good time to also tell her everything, "Ginny, the reason I had shown interest in Cho and had gone out with her was because I thought you weren't interested in me. The truth is, I actually began to like you ever since I rescued you from the Chamber of Secrets."

Ginny giggled silently and then responded, "Harry, I didn't know that you liked me since the Chamber of Secrets. I actually liked you since you came to the Burrow that year before we went to Hogwarts."  
Harry chuckled this time, "Funny how life is. We actually liked each other since then and only found each other until now" Harry's face then went serious, "Ginny?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Harry."

Harry then leaned in and gave Ginny a lingering kiss. This time, they both deepened their kiss as they gradually began to snog. Harry pulled her closer to him and he could feel her warm and delicate frame against his. It was incredible how she was capable of being strong enough to play chaser in quidditch. Harry tasted her rosy lips, they were sweeter than honey to him. He took in the tempting scent of her wildflower-scented hair. Harry liked it so much that his hands moved up from the small of her back and let them get tangled in her tresses. Her soft silky hair began to make his head spin with desire for her. He had never imagined that her hair would feel so soft. Ginny then moved her hands from his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry still couldn't believe it that the love of his life was in his arms, that she had her arms around his neck. Before long, her delicate small fingers began to move about his already messy hair. After what seemed like a long time, the two of them reluctantly pulled away from their now passionate kiss.

Harry smiled down at Ginny as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and said, "Ginny, we better go back before Ron suspects anything."

Ginny giggled, "Yeah, we better or there's not telling what will happen" and the two of them laughed before leaving the empty compartment.

The two of them walked into the compartment and Ron eyed them with suspicion, "You two were gone some time. Harry, why are you with Ginny?"

Harry let Ginny into the compartment before answering, "Oh we just happen to run into each other by sheer coincidence in the corridor."

"Oh I see" said Ron and then he went back to talking with Hermione.

The four of them finally arrived at Hogwarts and they made their way to their dorm rooms. Ron and Hermione were waiting in the Common Room for Harry and Ginny so the four of them could go down to dinner.

"Hermione, could you please go tell Ginny to hurry? I'm starving and what's taking Harry so long? I'm going to go look for him." said Ron in frustration.

A few minutes later Ron and Hermione met again in the Common Room. Ron said, "He said he's looking for a piece of parchment in his trunk and that he'll meet us in the Great Hall. What did Ginny say?"

"Ginny said she needed to go to the loo. Knowing you, I think we better head down to the Great Hall" said Hermione as she rolled her eyes.

Moments later, the Gryffindor Common Room was completely empty. Harry's eyes met Ginny's as he just came down from the boys' dorm rooms and she from the girls'.

Harry and Ginny looked around. They were completely alone. Harry walked over to Ginny and put his arms around her small waist. It still surprised him that underneath her small and fragile looking body, was an extremely strong chaser.

Harry then looked more deeply into Ginny's eyes and said, "I thought we would never have some time alone."

Ginny chuckled as she shook her head, "Harry, we already had some time alone on the train, remember?"

"Yes, but that was so long ago. I wanted to be able to hold you in my arms again... Gin."

Ginny blushed, "I- I didn't think you would ever call me that."

Harry's face suddenly showed worry, "You don't mind much if I call you Gin do you? If you don't like it then I'll call you Ginny."

Ginny put her hand on his cheek and shook her head, "You can call me Gin whenever we are together Harry." Ginny then leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. A kiss which he soon deepened. The passion and ache of wanting her suddenly ran through Harry's body. His hands began to gently caress the small of her back and she shuddered. Harry pulled back and looked at Ginny with concern, "Are you alright Gin?"

Ginny nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm alright Harry. It's just that- I like being with you."

Ginny wasn't sure what had really hit through her body. She knew for sure that she had shuddered when Harry's hands began to gently caress the small of her back. She had just never felt that kind of electricity travel through her body before. Of course, she had been in love with Michael Corner and Dean Thomas but, it was nothing as deep as this. She never in her life had ever felt such a deep love before. His lips were somehow comforting and helped to release the ache that she had been feeling of wanting him since they left the train. Now they were here in the Gryffindor Common Room alone. Every day since that one night, all she had wanted was to spend time alone with Harry and to feel his warm and comforting arms around her. She and Harry still had no ideas on how to tell Ron that she and Harry were together. She then remembered that they had to head to the Great Hall before Ron suspected anything.

Ginny gave Harry one quick peck on the lips before saying, "We better go Harry before Ron goes mental on us."

Harry chuckled at the thought at how Ron sometimes became upset at things. "Alright, let's go Gin." Harry then chuckled, "There's no telling what he'll say or do" and Ginny giggled at his comment which definitely described Ron very well.

Harry and Ginny walked through the corridors close together so no one could tell that they were holding hands. When they arrived near the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny gave each other one last loving look and then reluctantly pulled apart before walking in the Great Hall. Apparently, they hadn't missed much because students were sill eating their supper.

Harry and Ginny made there way to where Ron and Hermione were seated. Harry sat next to Ron and Ginny next to Hermione. Ron did not wait a moment to soon to make all sorts of questions, especially when it involved his sister.

Ron turned to look from Ginny to Harry, "What took you two so long?"

Ginny tried to deviate the question, "Did we miss anything Ron?"

Hermione this time said something to help her best friends, "No not really, supper began just a few minutes ago."

Harry smiled, "Good, I'm happy that I didn't miss supper like at the beginning of the school year. I was a bit hungry that night" and Harry began to happily eat some chicken.

Hermione didn't want to disturb their pleasant dinner but she knew she needed to bring up the topic. She had given it thought throughout winter holiday on how to approach some strategies to find the horcruxes.

Hermione took a deep breath, "So you two" and then she leaned over the table so she could be closer to Harry and Ron, "Did you get any ideas over winter holiday on how to get the rest of the horcruxes? For one we still have to get Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, Gaunt's ring, and Nagini."

Harry then said with a lower voice, "I overheard once Professor Dumbledore tell Professor McGonagall as I was going up to his office that he had finally been able to get Gaunt's ring. It was the night that he showed me the memory when he went to talk to Tom Riddle for the first time about Hogwarts at the orphanage he was at."

Hermione then gave her usual pensive look and said, "Well, if he already has Tom Riddle's diary and Gaunt's ring, then that leaves the diadem, the cup, the locket, and Nagini."

Harry continued, "I also heard him tell her that he suspects that I am a horcrux because the night that Voldemort tried to kill me when I was a baby, he accidently put a part of him in me. That explains why I am able to speak parseltongue."

Hermione gasped in surprise, "You a horcrux Harry? But that's impossible. The horcruxes have to be destroyed so that would mean that-" Hermione couldn't go on. She just stood there looking at him silently.

Ron who was eating as usual stopped chewing his food and Ginny had her food suspended on her fork.

Harry looked around himself for a minute, then looked up at the staff table and then back at his three friends before saying, "I suppose that would mean that I would have to die."

Ginny's hand started to slightly shake and Harry looked at her. She quickly put down her fork and took hold of the cloth napkin on her lap. Ginny put all her effort into calming her nerves by taking a big gulp of pumpkin juice. She couldn't believe it. How could she finally has found the one that she truly loved, only to find out that there was a possibility that he was going to have to die. She wondered why she fell for boys who mysteriously for some reason or other seemed to walk out of her life. Ginny loved Harry very much and she just couldn't bare the thought of losing the one person who had just become so special in her life. She was going to have to talk to him. She had to convince him however she could to find a different way of destroying He-who-must-not-be-named without killing himself. Tonight she had every intention in talking with him. If she had to, she would put her life to save Harry. That was how much she had come to love him. She loved him so much that she was willing to give up her life for him.

When the four of them got back to the Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny and Harry stayed behind, sitting on the couch in front of the fire. The Gryffindor Common Room was empty and only silence could be heard.

"Harry, is it true that you are going to confront He-who-must-not-be-named? What is ever to become of us then? What if you die? How is it that I finally have a relationship with the boy that I love only to find out that I might lose him again? Harry I- I just couldn't bare a loss like that." and Ginny sighed into her hands.

Harry gently took her hands away from her face, "Look Gin, that is a task and risk I must take. He-who-must-not-be-named must be destroyed so that we could all live in a safer world. So that you could also live a safer life. I am doing this because I also love you Gin. Then, it isn't for certain if I'm a horcrux or not. Only time will tell."

Ginny's voice broke as she persisted, "But at what price Harry? You might have to face one of the strongest wizards of our time and that would mean that you would have to die. What am I supposed to do without you Harry?"

Harry took Ginny's face in his hands, "Gin, the only thing I can say at this point is that we will just have to make the best of the time we have together. Which means we are going to have to tell Ron about us real soon. That way we can be more free to be together."

Ginny frowned and nodded. She then dropped her head and said, "When do you want to tell Ron?"

Harry looked deeply into Ginny's eyes, "The sooner the better Gin. I say we tell him first thing tomorrow morning."

Ginny nodded her head in acceptance, "Very well, we'll tell him tomorrow."

Harry then leaned over and gave Ginny a soft and gentle kiss. This time it wasn't a kiss of longing but a kiss of wanting to give comfort to each other. A kiss where they wish they could take each other's troubles away.

Harry stood up and offered Ginny his hand and helped her get up. He then took her into his arms and said, "Don't worry Gin. Everything will be alright. Perhaps if you wish hard enough, then I'll come back to you after I find all the horcruxes." With that they gave each other another kiss and went to their perspective dorm rooms.


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts 6th Year (P2)

_A/N: Hello again my fellow readers. I would like to thank those who have favorited, followed and reviewed the story. Here is the next chapter to the story. If you wish, feel free to read my first fanfic called "A New Beginning." Now on to chapter 2..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They were all the idea of our much beloved JKR!  
_

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts 6th Year (P2)**

The following morning after Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were done with their breakfast, Harry gently squeezed Ginny's hand and gave her a quick look before the two of them looked in Ron's direction.

Ron was oblivious to what was happening as he happily drank his pumpkin juice. When he put his goblet down, he noticed that Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were looking at him, "What? Do I have pumpkin juice on my mouth?" Ron then took the sleeve of his jumper and wiped his mouth clean.

Harry took a breath and said, "The three of us have to tell you something Ron. Well, actually, Ginny and I do."

Ron turned towards Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and then Ron felt like he was losing his patience and finally rolled his eyes and said, "Well, out with it!"

Harry could feel that Ginny gently squeezed his hand as if saying that it was alright and that she would be there for him no matter what happened. "Ron, Ginny and I have known each other since I first met her on Platform 9 3/4. With time, Ginny and I- Ginny and I have become good friends."

Ginny then glanced up at Harry and decided to say it herself. She thought that the two of them were in this and the least she could do was help him as she gently squeezed his hand again before looking at Hermione and then at Ron, "Ron, Harry and I are fond of each other and he has asked me to be his girlfriend."

Ron gasped in surprise, "He has what?!"

Harry spoke this time, "I have asked her to be my girlfriend Ron. I care very much about her and I have good intentions for her. I want to be there for her. I want you to know that I will always be there for her." Harry then turned to glance at Ginny again and gave her a small smile before looking back at Ron with a more serious look on his face. Harry and Ginny stood there waiting to see what Ron's reaction would be.

Hermione turned towards Ron and put her hand on his arm, "Ron, they are not just fond of each other. You haven't noticed lately but... they love each other."

Ron quickly turned to look at Hermione in shock, "What do you mean they love each other?"

Hermione gave him a small comforting smile, "They have liked each other ever since the beginning of the school year and they found out that they love each other during winter holiday at the Burrow. Your parents already know Ron."

Ron then turned back around and gave Harry a serious look, "Alright mate. I only ask that you respect her is all. That and she has brothers to protect her."

Harry nodded, "Very well, I understand Ron. I could never hurt Ginny. I love her too much" and then he turned to give Ginny a loving smile and she smiled at him in return. At that moment, Harry could see the relief in Ginny's eyes. The truth was now in the open and Ron knew that they loved each other very much. He was again thankful to Merlin for truly being able to have such a beautiful girl at his side. Harry was suddenly trapped by her beautiful and happy eyes and he couldn't resist but to lean in and give her a gentle kiss on her lips. He had wanted to go much further with her but her brother was there and they had to suffice with the simple kiss.

Hermione suddenly said, "Alright you lot, time to get to class. Harry, Ron, we have Defence Against the Dark Arts next and you know that if we're late, that will be a lot of points taken away from Gryffindor."

Harry gave Ginny another quick kiss before they separated their ways and he called back after her, "See you at lunch Ginny."

"See you at lunch Harry."

That morning had been a good one for Harry and Ginny now that Ron was aware of their new relationship. Ginny was revising a few notes on a piece of parchment when she walked out of charms class when she suddenly felt a hand pull her by her shoulder. She nearly dropped the piece of parchment in the act. Next thing Ginny knew was someone had pulled her underneath a big tapestry behind a built-in column.

"Who in Merlin's name-" Ginny couldn't finish her protest when suddenly she felt a pair of lips kiss her passionately. She felt a sudden longing and burning inside her. There was only one person whom she knew that kissed her this way. She pulled away with hesitation and let her eyes get used to the darkness.

"Weasley, I lost Gryffindor 30 points during Defence Against the Dark Arts because I couldn't stop thinking about you" said Harry. Before Ginny could say anything, she gasped as she felt waves of desire hit the pit of her stomach as Harry kissed her again. When she least expected it, she felt Harry's fingers go through her wildflower-scented hair while his other hand puller her by her waist closer to him.

"Harry" she finally moaned quietly and then she said, "What... in Merlin's... name are you... doing?" she managed to say in between passionate kisses.

"Ginny I needed to see you, to feel your kisses" Harry then kissed her more fiercely again as his tongue caressed her lips, causing her to open her mouth once again for him. There they stood as their tongues challenged each other with the love and desire that they had for each other.

The longing and urge that Ginny was feeling began to grow stronger as she unconsciously lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around Harry. Harry's hand found it's way down her waist and down her leg until it found the hem of her skirt and began to hike it. Harry's hand then began to slowly move up from her knee to the outside of her thigh. Ginny took hold of his hand and took it off of her thigh and she put her leg down. Their kisses were now more hungry as Harry's hands suddenly slid underneath her jumper. His hands started to slowly snake up until it got to Ginny's flat stomach through her blouse and around her waist.

Ginny gasped in surprise and pushed Harry away. She had to come up with something fast before things got out of control, "Harry, we better go or we're going to be late. I don't want to be late to my next class, it's none other than Defence Against the Dark Arts with Snape. What do you have next?"

Harry grinned and chuckled as he shook his head, "I have potions with Slughorn."

Ginny took her school bag, fixed her skirt, jumper, and hair. She then put her bag over her shoulder and said as she looked over her shoulder, "See you at lunch time Potter."

Harry looked up after properly adjusting his jumper over his trousers and responded with a mischievous grin, "See you at lunch Weasley."

It was lunch time and Harry sat down on one of the concrete benches just outside the Great Hall. He was quietly reading over part of the homework that Slughorn had given him for potions. For a minute, he thought that his mind was playing tricks on him when he heard a familiar voice.

"There you are Potter. How kind of you to wait for me to go to lunch" manifested Ginny with a smile.

Harry closed the book, looked up and smiled up at Ginny. He then put his book away and took Ginny's hands. He had wanted to take her into his arms and snog away with her but there were too many students and teachers around. He instead leaned down and gently gave Ginny a kiss on her lips. Her lips tasted wonderful and he was thankful that he didn't end up losing points in Potions for thinking about Ginny's sweet and juicy lips in class.

"I missed you Gin."

"I missed you too Harry. Come on and let's eat something. I've been starving since Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Hermione as usual was writing notes on a piece of parchment off of a book. Ron rolled his eyes, "Hermione, you will need to take a break some time."

Hermione answered without looking away, "I can't afford to get an E in my classes. I need to get Os to be well prepared for my NEWTs next year Ron" complained Hermione in frustration.

Ron countered, "They are over a year away Hermione!"

Hermione was now upset and looked up from her notes to shout at him, "Will you just shut it Ron! If you don't like it, go eat somewhere else!"

Ron then glared at her, "You're quite some nice friend Hermione Granger!"

Harry and Ginny stifled their giggles in their hands. Ron and Hermione were at it again like cats and dogs.

"No wonder you only have Crookshanks at your side!" countered Ron.

Hermione looked up again and smacked him on the arm with her book, "Again will you shut it Ron! Before I use a silencing spell on you!" and Hermione groaned in frustration as she went back to studying and taking notes.

Harry and Ginny sat down in front of Ron and Hermione, "So, how's it going you two?" asked Harry nonchalantly.

"Brilliant as you can see. Hermione is sometimes impossible to talk to. That's why she only has that bloody cat of hers about her" said Ron in a lower voice.

Hermione furrowed her brow and said, "Watch your mouth Ronald Weasley!" and with that Hermione whipped her wand around and put a silencing spell on Ron. She then smiled at Harry and Ginny, "Ah that's much better" and she went back to studying as Ron started to shout away in silence.

Harry and Ginny tried to stifle their giggles again but wound up laughing out loud at Ron. Within minutes, their lunches apparated on plates in front of them and they began to eat peacefully.

Before lunch was over Hermione turned to Ron and said, "Now Ronald Weasley, you will do to remember next time to mind your manners and above all, your mouth!" with an upset tone and she then lifted the silencing spell off of Ron.

Ron only grumbled as he banged the table with his fist, causing the dishes, silverware, and goblets to shake on the table before he got up and stomped out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Later that evening after supper, Harry and Ginny had agreed to meet in the library before heading back to the Gryffindor Common Room. It would be less full by then and they would be able to have more time to themselves.

Ginny was already doing her homework for her Transfiguration class when Harry found her. He looked around and stood there hidden behind one of the bookshelves. He sure thanked Merlin for having such a beautiful girlfriend. Harry then felt an intense feeling of butterflies in his stomach and he made his way over to Ginny.

"Hi Gin, how's your homework coming along?" he asked with a smile before giving Ginny a lingering kiss on her forehead.  
Ginny sighed, "It's a lot of homework but I'm getting it done. Is it bad to feel that we have only just come back from Winter holiday and wish that Spring holiday was already here?"

Harry put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "I actually like being able to be spend some time alone with you, even if it's only for a few moments."

Ginny smiled, "Me too, and for now we need to do our homework before it gets too late and we have to head back to the Common Room."

The truth about it was that ever since Harry arrived, Ginny had a hard time focusing on her Transfiguration homework. She found herself reading the same sentence repeatedly. She would look up and Harry would see her and they would giggle. Other times, Harry would catch a glimpse of her, she would look up and they would giggle. They finally managed to focus and finish all their homework before a Prefect came to tell them that it was time to head back to their Common Rooms.

Harry and Ginny went back hand in hand and finally arrived to the portrait. Harry turned away from Ginny and looked at the portrait. The Fat lady then said, "Password"  
Harry then said in a clear voice to the portrait, "baubles" and the portrait opened to lead them into the Gryffindor Common Room.

The two of them put their book bags down on the floor next to the sofa and Harry sat down on the couch and put his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

Harry and Ginny looked at the fire crackling in the fireplace before Harry broke the silence, "Did you have a good day Gin?"

Ginny cuddled into Harry's arms and he held her closer, " Yeah, unlike you, I didn't lose any points for Gryffindor today. I actually got two points from Snape and five points from McGonagall.

Harry then challenged her, "Oh? How did you just happen to get those points today?"

Ginny giggled and then looked from the fire to Harry, "Well, I answered two of Snape's questions correctly. One was the importance of non-verbal spells and a full description of unforgiveable curses. In McGonagall's class the short description of transfiguring any part of one's body."

Harry sarcastically groaned, "Oh no! That's what I need an insufferable know-it-all for a girlfriend."

"Harry Potter! That's not a nice thing to say about your girlfriend" and Ginny smacked Harry's arm as he chuckled.

"And a feisty little redhead too!" and this time Harry laughed out loud. Harry then started to endlessly tickle Ginny as she fell back on the sofa, trying to protect herself from Harry's tickles.

"No Harry, stop! ha ha... stop it Harry!... hee hee"

Harry kept tickling her and then he chanted, "Someone forgot to say the magic word."

"Hee hee... ha ha... please..."

Harry suddenly stopped tickling Ginny and they were face to face. Their faces then changed from innocent fun to aching desire. Harry then slowly leaned down and nuzzled Ginny's lips. He leaned in further and then gave Ginny a simple kiss, one that soon turned into a passionate one. He was burning with the need to snog her endlessly. He took her closer into his arms and felt a shock of electricity run through his body as he felt Ginny's body close to his. His hands soon started to caress her back gently emitting a soft moan from her. His desire to be with her grew as their kiss deepened further. One of Harry's hands made it's way to Ginny's head and let his hand get lost amongst the red coppery strands of her hair. His other hand lingered up her side until it reached her neck. Ginny's small gentle hands were all over his chest as she caressed it through his jumper. Her small hands did nothing but increase his desire because he too began to softly moan. Harry's hand then found it's way from her neck to her collarbone and Ginny moaned a little more loudly this time. His fingers caressed her and then he found that he had an aching urge to move his hand lower.

"Oh Harry" moaned Ginny as his hand moved an inch lower from her collarbone. Then for the first time since they had gotten together, he felt Ginny slightly arch her back towards him. He opened his eyes and looked into her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes were glazed with desire for him. He noticed that the feelings they had for each other were mutual.

"Ginny, you are so beautiful" said Harry as he whispered into her before letting kisses travel down her neck, causing her to moan again.

Just then Ginny, took hold of Harry's head and gently pulled it away from her neck, "Harry, we better go to bed. We have class tomorrow and then we have quidditch training early tomorrow morning and then after classes, before dinner."

Harry groaned as he sat up on the couch, "Tomorrow is going to be another long day."

Ginny sat up and gave him a warm smile, "Don't worry Harry, before you know it, the day will be gone."

* * *

The following morning the Gryffindor quidditch team was up early and in the pitch by 6am in the morning. All the team looked half-asleep and they were not too happy that Harry had dragged them out of bed so early. Especially Ron, his best mate. Ron had been practically snapping at Harry the whole way from the tower to the pitch for having to wake up at an ungodly hour.

"Harry you have to be barking mad to be waking us up at this hour to train. We already defeated the Slytherin team. What more could you want?" scowled Ron.

"Ron you want to win the Quidditch Cup?" asked Harry with his temper beginning to grow short.

"Oh Ron will you just SHUT IT! You know that Harry makes us wake up early. If you didn't like it then I don't understand why you joined the team" scowled Ginny.

The whole team was finally at the pitch and Harry said, "Alright then, beaters, beat that bludger like mad after the chasers. Chasers try to outfly the bludgers as you try to get the quaffle into the hoops. Ron you try to keep the chasers from getting the quaffle in. Everybody to your positions and let's get started."

The whole team groaned as they kicked off the ground on their brooms. Practice went on for two complete hours before Harry blew his whistle and they all landed back on the ground. Harry stayed behind to put the quaffle, beaters' bats, and bludgers away in the quidditch trunk. After Harry closed the trunk, he pulled Ginny into his arms.

"As usual, you looked so beautiful up there Weasley."

Ginny smiled before saying, "How could you say that Potter, with me being sweaty and all after the workout you put us through?"

Harry swayed them in his arms and said, "Would it please you if I said that I love you Weasley?"

Ginny really didn't care if they were sweaty or not, she would give anything to have a few moments in the arms of her boyfriend. Her only encouragement to get up early in the mornings for the workouts were that they would have a few private moments before going back to the castle to face the chaotic world of learning. She could see the mischievous look in Harry's eyes. They always made Ginny's heart skip a thousand beat per minute. She could also feel his heart beating just as fast as hers and they had stopped working out several minutes ago.

Ginny smiled up at him, "I suppose that will have to do."

"Good" was all Harry said before he gave her a lingering kiss and before long, it had turned into a searing one. The warmth of being in his arms and his kiss made her forget about the morning chilly air. Before long, Harry's hands were circling all over Ginny's back as his lips found their way to her neck. Next thing Ginny knew was that Harry's hands started to travel down lower, lower, and lower until they got close to her bum. The tingling sensation from Harry's searing kisses on her neck caused her to arch her back momentarily towards him. When she did that she suddenly felt something stiff in his pants and she gasped as she pulled away from their kiss which left them breathless. She opened her eyes and looked up at Harry's searing green eyes. Nothing needed to be said, the two of them knew what had just happened before Ginny broke away from their kiss. Harry gave her one more quick gentle kiss before they picked up the trunk and took it back up to the castle.

Their day had been real busy. They never had a chance to meet throughout the day until they met at lunch.

Ginny arrived at the Great Hall and Luna walked up to her, "Hi Ginny, how was your day? Do you want another copy of The Quibbler?" as Luna put a copy before Ginny.

Ginny out of consideration for Luna took it, "I had a good day thanks. That was an interesting and long homework assignment that Snape gave us yesterday. It looks like it's going to take us all night to finish it."

"I think the poor man lives to only give homework and to take points away, except for Slytherin house that is. I'm sure there's a reason for him being like that with the rest of us students" replied Luna.

"Well, I'm meeting Harry up for lunch, see you around Luna."

"Alright, see you around Ginny."

After all these years, Luna made Ginny smile. Yes, she was odd but she was a good friend and she was personally happy to know her.

Ginny put a copy of The Quibbler down next to her as her plate began to apparate with food right in front of her. Harry came around her, gave her a kiss on her cheek and sat down next to her. He then leaned into her ear and whispered, "I missed you today" and then he gave her a kiss on her neck under her earlobe. That one kiss was enough to send another tingling sensation throughout Ginny's body as she stiffled a squeal.

"So how well did your day go Gin?" asked Harry as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Good, I got another copy of The Quibbler from Luna just now" and she shoved the magazine Harry's way.

Harry chuckled as he gave a quick look through it. "I have to admire Luna for standing up in her beliefs all this time."  
"That's what I sort of thought after she gave it to me" replied Ginny.

At that moment Ron and Hermione walked in again, this time they were snapping at each other again.

"Honestly Ron! For once in your life you should be the one to sort out your priorities!" and she sat down with a furrowed brow and arms folded across her chest.

"Hermione, I was in a hurry this morning to get my things because I had quidditch practice." Ron then turned to glare at Harry, "No thanks to you Harry."

Ginny groaned and shook her head, "What are you two going at now?"

"He forgot his History of Magic book in his dormitory and he grew upset that when he started taking my book to his side after I agreed to share with him. That even cost Gryffindor points again!"complained Hermione.

Snape happened to be walking by, "Temper, temper Ms. Granger. 20 points from Gryffindor for disrespecting your classmate."

"Nice going there Hermione" groaned Ron in a low voice.

"How was I suppose to know that he was behind us? I am not a seer like Professor Trelawney" complained Hermione.

"Ah yes my child, you shall know next time before Professor Snape comes along" Ginny imitated Trelawney and them and others nearby at the Gryffindor table laughed out loud at the comment.

Harry then put his arm around Ginny and whispered into her ear, "You are a feisty redhead indeed" and then he kissed her magic spot on her neck, causing the tingling sensation to go through her body again.

Ginny then leaned back into Harry's ear and whispered, "You're not going to get away so easily with that one Potter."

Harry nodded and said, "Yes Weasley and I'm the Quidditch captain" and Ginny gasped in surprise and Harry chuckled.

"Don't even go talking about quidditch Harry, I'm so sore that I can barely move myself" complained Ron.

This time Ginny glared at Ron and whipped her wand at him and said, "If you complain one more time about quidditch, you are going to get a good hexing from me Ronald Weasley!"

Ron knew better than to talk back to Ginny. He gasped in fear and went back to eating his food.

That night after everyone left the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry and Ginny cuddled once more on the couch in front of the fireplace. Harry conjured a blanket and covered them up.

"So Gin, what do you want to do this weekend? It's a weekend where we can go to Hogsmeade" said Harry as he looked at the crackling fire.

"Mmm" said Ginny feeling more than comfortable in Harry's arms and looked up at him, "We can go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer."

Harry smiled back down at Ginny with piercing eyes as he arched his eyebrows and said, "That's a brilliant idea Gin. Then we can go spend some time alone together." He then leaned down to give Ginny a simple kiss. A kiss that turned into a hot and fiery one as Harry pulled Ginny onto his lap and she put her arms around his neck. Her fingers began to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck, causing a shiver to go through Harry's body. He then preceded to circle his hands on Ginny's back until they lingered down to the small of her back. Harry could feel Ginny shudder in his arms. He had longed all day to feel Ginny in his arms and he finally had her there with him. He let his free hand travel down her side from her back and to her outer thigh. There he caressed it gently until gradually he added more pressure to it. Ginny arched her back again as he started to gently suckle at her neck and his hand moved down further to her knee. He found the hem of her skirt and started to hike it up until Ginny put her hand on his.

"We better get to bed Harry. We have class again tomorrow. We don't want to be late to class tomorrow" said Ginny.

As Harry looked down at Ginny, her mouth said one thing but her beautiful brown eyes were glazed with a burning desire to go on. She leaned in to kiss him on his neck as she let her hands linger over his newly muscled chest. Her kiss was also just as electrifying to Harry whenever she kissed him. The feverish desire for her began to grow within him again.

Reluctantly Harry pulled back what appeared to be too soon for Ginny and said, "Good night Gin. Sweet dreams."

At last the two of them stood up and Harry walked Ginny to the door that led to the girls' dormitories and gave Harry one more quick kiss before saying "Good night."

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny met in the common room and Hermione asked Harry in a hushed tone, "so did you manage to find anything about hor- horcruxes?"  
Harry shook his head, "No, not yet. I could only find the word in the restricted section but it didn't have a proper explanation of how to do it."

Hermione then asked, "Then where would we be able to find how a horcrux is made?"

A lightbulb went in Harry's head, "I know, I can ask Slughorn. He personally knew Tom Riddle."

Ginny arched an eyebrow and asked, "Harry, how did you know that Slughorn knew Tom Riddle?"

Before the four of them could walk into the Great Hall, Harry pulled them to the side and in a hushed tone said, "Well, you know those lessons I have been taking with Dumbledore?"

Hermione nodded her head, "Yes, go on."

Harry continued, "Well, he showed me a memory of Tom Riddle's where he goes to ask Slughorn about how a Horcrux is made. Now the memory had been changed but as it turns out, Slughorn did tell Tom Riddle how they were made. Naturally would would be very dark magic."

The four of them finally walked into the Great Hall and sat down and food and pumpkin juice appeared before them.

"I'll go see Slughorn today and ask him about it" said Harry and then they continued to eat their breakfast in silence, waiting in suspense of what Harry would tell them.

Later that evening, when the Common Room was empty, Harry finally told the four of them,  
"Slughorn had told Tom Riddle that the person puts a part of their soul in an inanimate object. This will allow the person to remain immortal unless the objects are destroyed."

"Blimey! Now that is dark magic" replied Ron.

Ginny then chimed in, "How do you plan on destroying them?"

Harry looked back at Ginny before looking at Ron and Hermione, "I don't know. I am assuming that Godric Gryffindor's sword could destroy it. Perhaps the basilisk fang. After all that's how we got rid of Tom Riddle's diary."

Ginny cringed and shivered at the thought and her breath hitched. For a minute Ginny stood there looking into blank space. Suddenly she wasn't breathing. She had no idea what was happening to her, all she could see was that suddenly she was starting to see sparkling little stars before her eyes. The next thing she knew was that her head started to spin. Not a moment too later everything went black as Harry held her before she fell off the bench.

While in the hospital wing, Ginny was having a nightmare about Tom Riddle as she tossed and turned on the hospital wing bed.

"No!... not Harry!... take me instead" called out Ginny.

_"Why, Ginny Weasley. You found my diary and you are going to help me grow stronger" said Tom Riddle. He waved his wand and suddenly she fell to the ground._

_"You leave her alone Tom!" snapped Harry as he walked up to confront Tom Riddle._

_"Why would you want her Harry Potter? She's just a silly little girl that will help me to become mortal again" and Riddle snickered._

_Harry continued to entertain Riddle with conversation as he discreetly grabbed his wand out of his pocket._

_"You will never be mortal again! You have done enough with our wizarding world!"_

_Suddenly Harry waved his wand but Riddle efficiently deflected the curse._

_"So now you want to duel Potter?" asked Riddle._

_Suddenly there were flashes of jinxes, curses, and hexes flying between the two. That is until the basilisk appeared. Out of sheer coincidence, the sword of Godric Griffindor appeared and Harry took it. The basilisk didn't have the eyes that Fawkes had already pecked out but Harry managed to finally puncture the basilisk with the sword and it died._

_"How dare you kill it Potter! For that you will pay!" called out Riddle._

_Suddenly Ginny came to consciousness. She pretended to keep her eyes closed. She saw that Riddle and Harry were in a heated argument. Ginny slowly got up and then swished her wand and said, "wingardium leviosa" and Riddle's wand was flying high above his head. Harry quickly waved his wand at Riddle and he was suddenly bound up with a binding spell._

_Harry turned to Fawkes and said, "We have Riddle. Go get Professor Dumbledore!"_

_Harry then took a basilisk fang and punctured it through Riddles diary. Within moments Riddle burned out as rays of lights came out of his body. Then there was silence and only dust remained of what used to be Tom Riddle's body._

_Harry ran to Ginny and hugged her, "Are you alright Ginny?"_

_She pulled away and smiled up at him, "Yes Harry, thanks for saving my life."_

"Harry, are you alright?" moaned Ginny while she was still unconscious.

"Shh, it's alright Gin, I'm here and alright." Harry then turned to Madam Pomfrey, "When will she wake up Madam Pomfrey."

Madam Pomfrey smiled down at the young couple, "Soon enough Mr. Potter. She's lucky it was just a shock attack and not a curse." She then wheeled around and walked back to her office.

Ginny continued to mutter words such as calling out to Harry or mentioning Tom Riddle or the basilisk. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open and her eyes met Harry's

"Harry?" she said with a weak voice.

Harry took Ginny's hand and kissed her forehead, "Shh Gin. It's okay. You have to remember to breathe next time alright?"

Ginny smiled weakly, "Yeah, I don't know why but I have been getting shock attacks since you rescued me from the Chamber of Secrets.

Madam Pomfrey walked back in with Ron and Hermione in tow.

"Ah it's good to see that you are awake Ms. Weasley. I suppose with Mr. Potter's help you will make it on time for supper."

"Supper! How long have I been unconscious?" asked Ginny with a scared look on her face.

Hermione walked over to Ginny's bed and gave her a comforting smile, "Since breakfast this morning."

Ron then said, "Look Ginny, I'm happy you are feeling better but do you think there's a chance we can go to supper?"

Hermione turned around and glared at Ron before smacking the back of his head, "Ronald Weasley, your sister just had a shock attack and that's all you can think about? Honestly Ron, I sometimes find it hard to believe that you are her brother!"

The four of them eventually went to supper that night at the Great Hall and then headed back to the Common Room.

Harry took Ginny's hands and gave her a quick gentle kiss on the lips and then said, "Good night Gin. Sleep well."

"You too Harry" she smiled and then she made her way to the girl dormitories with Hermione's help.

Ron and Harry then sat on the couch and Ron asked, "So when do you plan on looking for the horcruxes?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know Ron. First we need to find them and then destroy them. I will be using the rest of my time here at Hogwarts to find out where they are located."


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts 6th year (P3)

_A/N: My fellow readers, I want to thank the wonderful people who have favorited, followed, and reviewed the story up to this point. Yes, I apologize if the story is going a bit fast but I'm trying to reach the time after the Second War. Do keep in mind that this story might have "tweaks" as I go along the way. You will also notice that you might find some similarities as seen in "A New Beginning." If you haven't read it and if you choose not to, that's fine. I just thought that those who have read the other story might like finding those similarities here. Anyhow, on another note, my updates won't be as frequent because today is my last day of sick leave and I go back to work tomorrow. Thank you again for your patience and I hope you like the chapter. Now on to Chapter 3..._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own the marvelous world of Harry Potter and its characters. This wonderful and brilliant world belongs to none other than JK Rowling._

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts 6th Year (P3)**

It was the last quidditch game at Hogwarts and Gryffindor was playing against Ravenclaw. It was going to be a tough battle since the two houses were pretty close to winning the Quidditch Cup.

Naturally most of Hogwarts was cheering for Gryffindor since Harry was famous and he was the captain as well. The chasers had been after the quaffle for the better part of the morning. Gryffindor was in the lead with 110-90. Harry knew that he needed to find that cheeky snitch in order to win the match and the cup.

Harry continued to fly around the pitch. Personally he wouldn't have minded looking at Ginny fly around but he already did enough of that during their workouts. Right now the cup depended on him. Suddenly he heard a cheer and noticed that Ginny had put the quaffle through one of the hoops again. He smiled at her for a second and then went of flying to look for the snitch.

"Ginny Weasley puts the quaffle through the hoop and that brings Gryffindor do the lead with 120-90" announced Robert Jordan, Lee Jordan's younger brother. He was a 6th year Gryffindor and he was doing a very good job.

A few minutes later Harry went speeding off to get the snitch because he had seen it. His heart began to beat real fast with nervousness. He could feel that it was going to jump out of his chest any minute from the fast pumping. Suddenly, when he least expected it, he caught the snitch.

"And once more Harry Potter has caught the snitch. Gryffindor wins 270-90. The winner of the Quidditch cup will be announced tonight. Have a nice afternoon everyone."

The stands with other students were cheering loudly for the Gryffindor team. Everyone was looking forward to the anticipation of who had won the Quidditch cup. Madam Hooch had put the quidditch supplies away while everyone left.

Back at the Gryffindor Tower, there was no time for Harry and Ginny to be alone. They were all too happy. As usual, Lavender had taken a hold of Ron and began to snog him away. Harry and Ginny couldn't help but smile at each other.

Things intensified further when Lavender said, "I love you Won-Won. You are my hero" and she went back to snogging him senseless in front of the entire common room as some catwhistled at them.

Hermione on the other hand looked somewhat upset and she suddenly ran out of the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ginny saw her. Harry and Ginny shared a look. Ginny nodded and walked out of the common room.

Ginny walked down a couple corridors until she heard someone cry. She came to a sobbing Hermione who had sat next to a window and was crying into her knees.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" asked Ginny as she went to sit next to her.

Hermione only shook her head and said, "Oh Ginny, I don't even know where to begin."

Ginny put her arm around her shoulders and said, "If it helps, why don't you go ahead and tell me what's troubling you?"

Hermione put her head up, wiped her tears and looked out the window. She then said, "Ginny, do you remember back during your first year when you liked Harry?"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah I sure do. I always blushed when he caught me looking at him" and Ginny giggled a bit.

"I don't know what it is" began Hermione, "but I think I now have fallen for Ron and now he hasn't noticed it yet. This is the second time that I see Ron snog Lavender after a quidditch match. For Merlin's sake, even Harry already knows that I like Ron!"

Ginny chuckled as she shook her head, "That sounds like Ron alright. He is so thick-headed and taken away by Lavender that he hasn't noticed that you are fond of him. Try to give him some time like I did with Harry. In the mean time, I'm here for you."

Hermione turned away from the window and smiled with tears on her eyes at Ginny and lay her head on her shoulder. "I suppose that's all I can do... give it time."

Later that night around one in the morning the music was still booming and suddenly Professor McGonagall walked in through the portrait hole. Her mouth hung open in shock at how hard the Gryffindor students could party. She slowly spun around to see a couple of students snogging, others drinking pumpkin juice like it was firewhiskey while a few students were dancing on the tables to muggle music that had been conjured off the walls. The tapestries and windows were trembling from the loud music.

"My Merlin!" uttered McGonagall under her breath and she put her hand on her chest.

Finally the students noticed that McGonagall was in the common room. The music was suddenly turned off and the students froze where they were at. The only ones who didn't seem to notice was a couple who were still snogging away in a corner near the fireplace almost hidden under the tapestry. The boy had just raised the girl's leg around his hip. He was beginning to caress the girl's outer thigh when McGonagall called out in a thunderous voice, "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Brown! That is quite enough!" There were a few giggles from other fellow Gryffindors and McGonagall quickly turned around with a stern look to find the culprits and the giggles stopped immediately. Ron and Lavender sheepishly walked out of their "hiding place" and stood side by side.

McGonagall was fuming with fury. "It may not be a school night but all of you have deeply disappointed me with your behavior tonight. You know that curfew on weekends to be in your dormitories is 11:00pm it is now 1 in the morning! All of you! Off to your dormitories immediately before I take points away from this house!" All students got up and left the common room in a big mess and disarray as they quickly ran off to their dormitories.

At that moment, Ginny and Hermione walked in through the portrait hole. McGonagall was even more displeased to find out that there were students out in the corridors past curfew.

"And you young ladies. What is the meaning of this? What are you doing out in the corridors at 1 in the morning?! I certainly didn't expect this from one of Hogwarts' top students!" said McGonagall. It looked like steam was going to come out of her ears at any moment.

Ginny was going to speak but Hermione put her hand on Ginny's shoulder and turned around to respond to McGonagall, "Please professor. I wasn't feeling very well and Ginny went to help me. We didn't realize that it was this late or we would have come sooner."

McGonagall's face didn't soften at all, "Very well, but next time do it in your dormitories or it will be detention for the two of you next time. Is that clear ladies?"

"Yes Professor" they said in unison.

"Well what are you waiting for? Off to your dormitories ladies!" called out McGonagall. The two girls quickly walked up the stairs and went to their dormitory.

The following morning the whole school soon found out why most of the Gryffindors weren't at breakfast. They had partied so late into the night that they overslept. Dumbledore looked over at McGonagall as if to ask where was the rest of Gryffindor House. McGonagall squirmed a bit and said, "Albus, it appears that the students lost track of time at their little party last night."

Dumbledore gave her a small grin, "Ah I see. I remember in my young days when we used to stay up late and celebrate our successes. It appears that they celebrate a little differently nowadays don't they Minerva?"

McGonagall took a sip of her coffee, "That appears to be the way of it Albus. Would you believe it that one of them had managed to conjure music off of the walls? I'm surprised that none of the windows broke at all!"

Dumbledores's eyes went slightly wide, it was odd for Dumbledore to react like that. Except for the occasional small smile. "That much of a celebration I see. Times have definitely changed Minerva." Albus then took a bite of his toast.

Minerva swallowed her coffee and said, "They sure have Albus, they sure have" and sighed before continuing with her breakfast.

* * *

It was already April and everyone was studying real hard for their end of term examinations. Ever since the last quidditch match, Harry and Ginny didn't have any alone time except when they were studying. Sometimes they would look at each other and giggle before going back to study. As it turned out Gryffindor had won the quidditch cup and as a consequence for not following rules when they won the match, McGonagall had strictly forbidden a celebration party much to the house's dismay.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna and Ginny were busy studying in the library.

Suddenly Harry put his hand on Ginny's and then lifted it to kiss it, causing Ginny to giggle. They distracted the group and a much bitter Hermione snapped at them, "Oh go study somewhere else if you're going to do that." Hermione sighed in frustration, "Never mind I'll leave."

She roughly put her things inside her school bag and stomped out of the library. Ron then looked at Harry and Ginny, "Now you've gone and done it. Now who are we going to ask questions if we get stuck?"

Ginny had just about had enough of Ron's complaints about Hermione, "Oh shut it Ron!" She then got her things and Harry's and pulled Harry by the hand and out of the library they went.

Just outside the library, Harry pulled Ginny into his arms and he said, "I know just the place to study."

Ginny grinned playfully, "Oh and just where is that Potter?"

Harry gave her a mischievous grin and said, "Oh you'll find out soon enough Weasley."

Just then the two of them ran into Snape. His piercing and searching eyes penetrated that of Harry and Ginny's.

"Well, well, where are the two of you off to Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley?" asked Snape as he crossed he arms across his chest. It was clear that the two of them weren't going to get away that easily from Snape.

"We were just going to find another place in the castle to study Professor. We need a change of scenery" replied Ginny with an emotionless face.

"Is that so Ms. Weasley. It appears that the two walked out of that library in a hurry. Now why is that I wonder?" asked Snape now with a deep questioning look in his eyes.

"Ron was becoming a nuissance Professor" this time answered Harry.

"I'm surprised to hear our celebrity to talk about his best friend that way" commented Snape.

"Well, you see, I think it's all the studying and stuff Professor" said Harry.

"Very well, you just mind yourselves or you'll be put in detention and take points away from Gryffindor" said Snape with a brush of his black robes as he left.

Harry and Ginny just looked at each other and sighed in relief. Harry then took them to the Room of Requirement.

"Harry! This looks just like the Gryffindor Common Room!" and she turned around to smile at Harry.

"I thought we could use some time alone" said Harry and then he put their books and his school bag down as did Ginny.

Harry then walked up to Ginny and gently pulled her into his arms. He put one of her long red coppery hairs over her shoulder and then looked into her warm brown eyes. They were glazed with a need. A need which Harry still could not understand. He knew however that he had learned to love Ginny. He loved her too much to lose her. To lose her would cause him to have a deep wounded heart which he knew would never heal. He would do anything to also keep his beloved Ginny safe from Voldemort. But how would he do that? He gently leaned down to kiss Ginny.

Ginny didn't know what had happened. One minute they were trying to not get in trouble by Snape and the next they were in the Room of Requirement snogging away. She could feel that odd tingling sensation along with butterflies in her stomach as Harry kissed her. Suddenly an entire new sensation was building up in the pit of her stomach. It was a new sensation that she had never felt before. It was some type of longing. A longing to be even closer to Harry. She gently moved up closer to Harry as she put her arms around his neck and started to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck, causing him to shiver. Ginny again felt something stiff hit her thigh but she was not sure what it was and she was afraid of looking down. She soon became lost in her world of longing and discovered that she was on the couch underneath Harry as they continued to snog away. She didn't know what impulsed her to do it but she raised her knee and Harry fell comfortably on top of her. Harry's tongue brushed up against her lips and she allowed him to enter her mouth and their tongues began to dance about as they let all their deep desires escape into their kiss. Harry's hands then lingered up her leg until it found her thigh, then up her side and then to the side of her breast. She arched her back as Harry's hand continued to brush up the side of her breast. This was short lived as Harry's hands made their way down to Ginny's belly. There Harry untucked Ginny's blouse and slowly snuck his fingers up and he could feel her soft skin. Ginny squirmed and moaned into their open-mouth kisses at the feel of Harry's warm fingers on her.

Ginny's hands were not still either, she had done circles all over Harry's back until she also untucked his dress shirt from underneath his trousers. She let her hands feel for the first time Harry's muscles at the small of his back. As she brushed her fingertips on him, she heard him softly groan. Just then Harry's stomach growled and the two of them pulled back, looked at each other and soon they were laughing away.

"Sorry Gin, you wouldn't mind terribly if we went to supper do you?" said Harry with a sheepish grin.

Ginny giggled, "It seems that my brother is slowly becoming a bad influence on you huh Potter?"

"Hmm, I'll leave for you to guess that one Weasley" and he snickered and Ginny slapped his chest with both her hands.

"Get off Potter" she said playfully, "You are just terrible!"

When they walked out of the Room of Requirement, they headed to the Gryffindor common room to leave their things. They went to dinner hand in hand and all they did was look at each other. When dinner was over Dumbledore walked up to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I was wondering if I could have a word with you this evening" asked the white long-bearded headmaster.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore. I'll be there in your office as soon as I'm done with supper" answered Harry.

When he and Ginny were done with supper, they walked hand in hand to Dumbledore's office. When they arrived to the phoenix staircase, Harry and Ginny stood there looking at each other.  
"Harry, I hope you are not in trouble" said Ginny and she stiffled her giggle.

Harry shook his head and chuckled, "Oh the things I put up with you Ginny Weasley. No, you heard Professor Dumbledore. He told me he needed to talk to me."

Ginny then walked up closer and wrapped her arms around Harry, "Look Harry, whatever it is, please be careful alright?"

Harry took her in closer into his arms and nuzzled her lips for a while before kissing them passionately and then looking back at Ginny, "Gin, I'll be okay. You go to bed. We have classes again tomorrow. Alright?"

Ginny nodded her head, "Alright. I love you"

Harry smiled, "I love you too." Harry then gently pulled away from their hug, said the password and Ginny stood there as she watched Harry walk up the phoenix stairway before she walked away.

Later on, Ginny was sitting in the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room doing her homework. She was just about finishing up her potions homework when she heard Harry walk in through the portrait hole.

She turned around, saw Harry and smiled. "Hey you."

Harry smiled back, "Hey, why aren't you in bed Ginny? We have classes tomorrow?"

Ginny got up from the couch and took Harry into her arms, "I was finishing my potions homework and I didn't want to go to bed without getting my good night kiss Potter."

Harry smiled, took Ginny into his arms and gently kissed her. Their burning desire led them to open mouth kisses that led to a longing for more. Harry's hand untucked Ginny's uniform blouse and soon found the soft supple skin of her stomach. Ginny shuddered as Harry's fingertips caressed her back. Ginny's hand on the other hand were stroking Harry's strong muscled chest. Her hands moved down lower to his abs and there she continued to stroke him, causing him to grunt quietly into their kiss.

Ginny then pulled away with a placid smile and said, "Mmm, that was a very nice good night kiss Harry."

Harry gave Ginny a soft kiss on her neck which made her shudder and whispered into her ear, "I'm happy you liked it."

Ginny then leaned her head on his shoulder and they pulled each other closer in their arms and she then asked, "What did Professor Dumbledore say?"

Harry was hesistant and he didn't know how to tell Ginny that he was going to go on a dangerous mission with the school's headmaster. He thought he should tell her a partial lie and then later tell her the entire truth. For the most part, he didn't want to worry her.

"He just needs me to help him run an errand for the Order is all. You know with him trusting me and all" said Harry, hoping Ginny would believe him.

Ginny pulled back her head and looked into Harry's deep green eyes. There was something else in them but she couldn't quite tell what it was. She knew that when the time was right, he would tell her everything. For now she wished to respect whatever he had with Dumbledore

"Alright, but I want you to behave alright?" asked Ginny playfully.

"Yes Ginny, I promise I'll be good" he responded with a playful moan.

Then they gave each other one last kiss before heading to their dormitories.

The following afternoon, after supper, Harry walked up to the Astronomy tower. He was that Snape and Dumbledore were deep in discussion. At the next moment, he ran into Snape and then he made his way to Dumbledore. In no way would he be prepared for the outing that was before them. All Harry could do was depend on his 6th magic experience.

When Dumbledore and Harry got back from getting Slytherin's locket, Dumbledore made him promise to not tell anyone of what they did or where they were. Just as Harry was about to find Snape, he heard Draco, and three more death eaters up on the Astronomy tower. Harry was hiding below and couldn't believe his own eyes when Snape just stood there in front of Dumbledore killing him with the killing curse. Harry saw as Dumbledore got thrown off the tower by the force of the killing curse. Harry felt his heart race two thousand beats per minute. A part of him wanted to jump out and avenge Dumbledore's death but he knew that he couldn't confront Snape and the other three death eaters. Harry could do nothing but do what Dumbldore's last words had commanded him to do so Harry just stay hidden until the death eaters left the tower. Harry then felt his blood boil and went to confront Snape. Only to have him blown away by Snape. Then Snape uttered the words that he had trouble finding their true meaning.

"I'm the Half-Blood Prince" said Snape and then he walked away.

Harry saw the death eater sign in the sky and he made his way back to Hogwarts, remembering that Dumbledore had only gotten thrown of the Astronomy tower. Suddenly he began to feel a rush of emotions. He didn't know whether to cry, scream, or run but when he got there, there on the ground lay a dead Dumbledore. Then the mere shock and reality, that his only advisor and and friend had died. The only one who had been there to guide him. The man who had guided his footsteps ever since he was dropped on the door of 4 Privet Dr. The shock and horror finally hit Harry as he for the first time in a long time of his life began to sob. Sobs that he couldn't control anymore. The loss already for him had become too much. First his parents, then Sirius and now Dumbledore. He couldn't believe it. He put his hand on Dumbledore's chest and sure enough, he was dead. no longer lived the magnificent wizard of their wizarding world.

As Harry sobbed, for the first time he felt a pair of small hands come around him and comfort him, he noticed the wildflower scent. It was none other than Ginny. There she stood, wishing that she could take his pain away. In the mean time, all she could do was just hold Harry and let him cry himself out.

"It's okay Harry. I know how much Dumbledore meant to you. Shh.. shhh... there, there now..." said Ginny with a soothing voice.

Harry then pulled his hand away from Dumbledore and let himself be engulfed by Ginny's warm hug. "Oh Ginny, how could this have happened to him? Why... didn't I... see this coming?" he said in between sobs.

"These things happen Harry."

"Dumbledore told me to hide and I had promised him. I should have come out of my hiding place and confronted those death eaters" continued to say Harry between sobs.

"Harry, they were death eaters and you were just a 6th year student at Hogwarts. There wasn't much that you could do. You could have lost your life if you had confronted them" replied Ginny.

"He died finding one of the horcruxes. By Merlin, I will avenge his death by finding the rest. Even if I have to do it alone."

"It's too soon think something like that Harry. Give yourself some time" said Ginny as she started to gently stroke Harry's back with her hand to try to soothe him again.

"No Gin, that's what I'm going to do, I'm going to find the rest of the horcruxes and finish that blasted Voldemort for good! I couldn't save him but I can at least help our wizarding world."

A couple of days later after Dumbledore's funeral Harry went to sit by the black lake under a tree and he leaned his back and head against it. He really needed to get away from it all so he could think and learn to finally accept Dumbledore's death. Harry for the first time in a long time felt lost without Dumbledore. Harry got up and walked to the edge of the lake. He looked at the locket and opened it. His anger fumed at what he and Dumbledore had done to get the locket. His blood was boiling and he couldn't believe what he was holding in his hand. Suddenly, he felt a soft and gentle hand lace with his.

"Harry? What is that in your hand?" she said as she looked at it.

"It's a locket. It's a replica of the real horcrux" said Harry as he turned his gaze from Ginny and then back to the lake. Harry then turned to Ginny, "I love you Ginny. I love you with all my heart."

Ginny arched an eyebrow, "I love you too Harry but, What's all this about Harry?."

Harry then took Ginny firmly into his arms and snogged her senseless before Ginny could say anything else, letting the sensations and urges carry them into a blissful kiss.

That afternoon, it was official that all end of year exams would be canceled as well as the classes at Hogwarts. All students would be going home early.

The next morning before getting back on the Hogwarts express, an owl landed for Ron and Ginny while they were eating breakfast in the Great Hall. They looked at each other with questioning eyes. Ron shrugged his shoulders and opened the letter.

_My Dearest Ron and Ginny,_

_I'm sorry that I won't be at King's Cross when the Hogwarts Express arrives. With the chaos of Dumbledore's death and all, your brothers Percy, George and Fred will be picking you up and bringing you home. You will be happy to also know that Bill and Fleur are getting married! So, I will be rather busy this Summer helping her and Mrs. Delacoeur make the wedding arrangements. I look forward to seeing you two and Harry of course despite the circumstances._

_With love,_

_Mum._

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat in the compartment of the Hogwarts Express. The four of them were speechless. Harry was holding hands with Ginny. He had longed again after a few difficult days to be alone with Ginny but there hadn't been time for that.

Harry then got up, took Ginny's hand and turned to Ron and Hermione, "Ginny and I are going to go for a small walk in the corridor. We'll be back in a bit." Ron and Hermione nodded in acknowledgement and they turned back around to look out the window.

Harry and Ginny kept walking down the corridor until they came to an empty compartment. Harry opened it for Ginny and he followed her in. He waved his wand and lowered the blinds. He locked the door and then put a silencing charm.

"Gin, this has been such a hard time. I want to thank you for being there for me when D- Dumbledore died" said Harry, finding it difficult to say the name.

Ginny sat up close to Harry, took his face in her hands and said, "Harry, I love you and I had to be there for you. I only wish I could have taken the pain away from you."

Harry gave her a sad smile, "Gin, you already did enough for me by being there for me."  
He then took Ginny close in his arms and started to kiss her passionately. Once more their tongues began to play with each other as their hands began to roam all over their backs.

Ginny had wanted to take away the pain that she could still see in Harry's eyes. She moved in closer by straddling his lap and held him closer. She suddenly gasped as she felt something stiff below the apex of her legs. She brushed herself up closer and upon doing this, she felt a pleasurable tingling sensation between her legs. She didn't know what it was but she began to rub herself against Harry's stiffness, causing the two of them to moan. Harry's hands untucked Ginny's blouse and jumper and they lingered up to the sides of her ribcage. There he caressed and stroked them. Ginny whimpered at his touch as she also snaked her fingers below Harry's shirt and began to stroke Harry's back. Ginny's hands soon came around to Harry's stomach and there she stroked him endlessly. Harry was also feeling the strange yet wonderful feeling on his stiffness as Ginny rubbed herself on him. There she stood, continuing to rub herself on him until he stopped her before they reached a point of no return.

"Oh Gin, I want to do this more than ever but I think we should wait" said Harry between pants.

Ginny nodded, "You're right. I don't think that neither of us is ready for this either. Why don't we head back to the compartment before Ron comes looking for us."

Ginny got off Harry and they adjusted their robes and uniforms. They walked out of the compartment hand in hand and then made their way back to where Ron and Hermione were. They were in a discussion about finding the locket.

"This so called RAB person for sure must have had the locket. We need to find out who it is. When we find out then we can get the locket and then destroy it" said Ron.

Hermione sighed in frustration, "Yes, we have to destroy it but how will we destroy it? There must be a specific spell that can destroy it."

Ron and Hermione then turned to look at Harry and Ginny walk into the compartment and sit down.  
"This is Voldemort we are talking about so there must definitely be a specific spell to destroy it" said Harry. "That's what I have been thinking but first we have to find the real locket. I think that I we need to see who we know who has those initials."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shook their heads before Hermione said, "But we don't know anyone with those initials."

Ginny then finally spoke, "I suppose you will use the Summertime to think about it."

When Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny arrived at Kings Cross, there was Percy, Fred and George to pick them up. Harry went home with the Dursleys and Hermione went home with her parents.

"Really Harry do you really want to go back with the Dursleys." said Fred.  
I'm sure mum wouldn't mind if you stayed at the Burrow said George immediately after Fred.

At that moment Harry saw his uncle Vernon yell at him, "Well, come on boy! Don't make me wait for you all day!"

"I suppose I better go" said Harry. He then turned to Ginny and said, "I'll send you an owl as soon as possible" and she nodded with a smile.

Hermione then left with her parents to go home.

Things at the beginning of that Summer were growing worse by the day. The attack weren't just anymore in the wizarding world but muggles were also being attacked. Nonetheless, the Dursleys found out about the danger and decided to leave 4 Privet Drive for a safer location. Harry stood there looking out the window and watched as the last of his family members left him to fend for himself. It was then that thoughts about the horcrux hunt started to drift through Harry's mind. Several people that he had loved and appreciated, had lost their lives. Starting with his parents. Then Sirius died and only just towards the end of his 6th school year, Dumbledore had died. Harry then noticed that this was a search and mission that he was going to have to do by himself. He didn't want to end up losing Ron, Hermione and much less his beloved Ginny.  
He would have to find a way to go on his own but before he did that, he needed to talk to Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4: Hogwarts 7th Year

_A/N: My fellow readers. Could you ever forgive me for the immense delay on the story but I have been extremely busy at work and no time to write. It took me forever before I could post this chapter. Again I apologize if the story is being rushed. The story in my opinion begins to unravel in the next chapter. I have added some differences in this chapter in hope that it's not too lame. Well, here goes chapter 4...  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter's world. It all belongs to the brilliant JKR!_

**Chapter 4: Hogwarts 7th Year**

Harry woke up to the familiar breakfast smells of the Burrow. The night before had been a trying one for everyone after having tried to move Harry from number 4 Privet Drive to the Burrow. Mad-Eye Moody had died and George's ear had been sliced off in the attempt. This made Harry even more worried. Yet again, another person had lost his life for his. Harry felt more adamant than ever in going off to look for the horcruxes to get rid of Voldemort. So much that the night before he had thought about leaving the Burrow on his own. That is until Ron had come after him and had somehow convinced him to stay at the Burrow and that he shouldn't go on the hunt by himself. In a way Ron as right. It would be more difficult for him to go on his own and Hermione was very familiar with spells. Ron had become just as efficient dueling so he could also use an extra pair of hands to help. With all the madness, Harry suddenly remembered that he needed to talk to Ginny. Harry got up grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He was hoping that the shower would clear his head and refresh his thoughts. When he was done he went back to Ron's room and got dressed. Harry then realized that he was going to have to give it some thought before talking to Ginny. He quickly walked down the stairs said good morning to Mrs. Weasley and then walked out to the edge of the orchard and stood underneath a tree as he looked at the orchard. He pondered at the possibilities of finding the horcruxes and also giving it deep thought about what he was going to have to tell Ginny before he left the Burrow with Ron and Hermione.

Just then Harry felt a soft hand take hold of his and a soft voice said, "Good morning."

He turned around and smiled at Ginny. He was going to have to tell Ginny soon. It was better to get it out of the way. He knew that if he waited any longer it was going to be more difficult and perhaps more painful. Harry gently took Ginny's other hand and said, "Look Gin, there is something I have been meaning to tell you. I would have written to you in one of the owls that I sent you but I thought that it would be best if I told you in person." Harry felt even more guilty because he had sworn that he had seen a gleam of hope in Ginny's eyes.

"What is it Harry? What did you need to tell me?"

After a moment of silence, Harry looked out at the orchard for a second and then looked back at Ginny, "Gin, I never wanted to do this and it was never my intention to do this. Gin, George already got hurt and somebody died last night because of me. I need to go find those horcruxes in order to be rid of Voldemort. Hopefully that way there will be less deaths and attacks on muggles." Ginny was going to speak but Harry gently put his fingers on her lips and continued, "Gin, I don't want to lose you. I don't want any harm or anything to happen to you. I believe it is best that we bring our relationship to an end for your safety. Please understand I never intended to do this but this is how much I care about you. When this is all over. I'll come for you. I promise."

Harry looked down at Ginny. He could clearly see through her eyes that her heart had been shattered into a thousand pieces. For the first time in a long time, Harry could see the tears well up in Ginny's brown eyes. After growing up with six brothers, Ginny appeared to have become strong. However, Harry just learned, that deep down, Ginny was more sensitive at heart than he thought. Especially when it came to matters of the heart. Suddenly there were silent tears rolling down Ginny's cheeks.

Ginny didn't have the energy to say anything to Harry. She knew that her voice wouldn't be able to say the words. Instead, she nodded, covered her mouth and quickly walked back to the Burrow. When Ginny walked into the Burrow, she walked past the kitchen, went up the stairs, and walked into her room and locked it. She didn't even say good morning to Hermione on her way up the stairs.

Hermione reached the kitchen and said "Good morning Mrs. Weasley. What's wrong with Ginny? I've never seen her look like that before."

Mrs. Weasley turned around and said, "I don't know dear. I heard Ginny but I didn't see her. I was getting breakfast ready."

At that moment Harry walked into the kitchen along with Mr. Weasley and Percy who had come down the stairs to eat breakfast. Harry for the first time in his life was trying to hide the deep and empty void that was in his heart from others.

"Good morning Molly dear, morning Harry, Hermione" said Mr. Weasley.

"Morning" they all said intermittently.

Mr. Weasley looked around the dining room table and asked, "Where is Ginny?"

Bill and Fleur only shrugged while the others shook their heads. However, Harry lowered his head as he began to eat his breakfast.

"RON BREAKFAST IS READY!" suddenly yelled Mrs. Weasley. She then turned to Hermione, "Hermione dear could you please go get Ginny for breakfast."

Hermione nodded her head, got up, and said, "Certainly Mrs. Weasley, I can also go get Ron for you if you like."

"Oh that would be wonderful thank you Hermione" smiled Mrs. Weasley and she went back to putting the tea kettle on the stove and levitating more plates to the table.

Hermione went up to Ron's room and knocked before calling, "Come on Ron. Time to get up. Your mum says that breakfast is ready."

"Hmm what? Oh alright, thanks Hermione" said a groggy Ron and Hermione shook her head as she chuckled when she heard Ron shuffle out of bed.

Hermione then walked down the stairs to Ginny's room and found out that she couldn't open the door.

"Ginny, come on. Your mum said that breakfast is ready."

"I'm not hungry" said Ginny with a wavered voice.

Hermione noticed that Ginny didn't sound well so she insisted, "Ginny are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione suddenly felt the door unlock. She turned the door handle and walked in. There was Ginny, with her face in her hands. Hermione closed the door and quickly made her way over to Ginny and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Ginny, what is it? Why do you look like this?"

"I went to see Harry early this morning by the orchard. H- h- he told me that... He told me that we needed to end our relationship. He said that he was afraid that I could get hurt or worse, die. He also told me that enough people have lost their lives for him and that he wanted to get rid of he-who-must-not-be-named as soon as possible."

Hermione noticed that Ginny's eyes were red and puffy. "Ginny, you know how thick-headed Harry can be at times. He is just worried about you. I'm guessing that he thinks that this is what's best for the moment"

Ginny nodded, "He told me that when everything with he-who-must-not- be-named was over, he promised he would come back looking for me."

Hermione gave her a small smile. "There you see. All you need to do is give this you-know- who thing some time and he will be back when you least expect it."

Ginny looked out her window and without turning away she replied, "It could take days, months, even years Hermione."

Hermione knew that Ginny was right. Nobody knew how long the battle against Voldemort would go on but, she tried to encourage Ginny. "Don't worry Ginny. Harry will be back when you least expect it."

Ginny turned back around from the window and tried to give Hermione a small smile. Hermione then took Ginny and gave her warm hug, "Everything will be alright Ginny. You just wait and see." Hermione pulled back and then said as she arranged a few strands of hair as if Ginny were her little sister, "Now dry those tears, put a charm on those red eyes and come down to breakfast alright?"

Ginny nodded as she dried her tears one more time, "Alright, I'll be down in a few."

Hermione smiled and nodded "good" and then she closed the door behind her.

Ginny got up and went to her floor-length mirror. She didn't know what it was but she felt odd. One minute she was Harry's girlfriend and the next she went on to being alone. Suddenly she felt the most awful feeling that she had ever felt. She hadn't even felt it this bad when she had broken up with Michael Corner or Dean Thomas. The painful ache above her stomach was one that made her want to cry again. She had felt the familiar ache before but not like she felt it right now. She could feel the ache gnawing in the deepest depths of her heart. She was literally feeling her heart break further into even smaller pieces. Ginny had no idea how long this gnawing feeling would haunt her heart but she was going to have to learn to live with it in the mean time. Ginny picked up her wand and uttered the incantation under her breath and the red and puffy eyes were suddenly hidden behind a glamour charm. She put her wand on her cabinet next to her bed and went downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Mrs. Weasley was just serving Mr. Weasley his tea with her wand when she saw Ginny, "Ah there you are Ginny dear. Come and eat your breakfast love. Merlin knows that you need to eat a proper breakfast before beginning your day."

Ginny pulled a chair and sat next to Hermione, on the other side of the table, the farthest from Harry. She didn't look up at him for fear that tears would start rolling down again. She was beginning to feel the awful gnawing dull ache above her stomach. She clutched her heart and her breath hitched, as if she could will it away but it didn't.

Bill noticed Ginny's reaction and asked, "You alright Ginny?"

Ginny nodded her head, she made an effort to lift her head towards Bill before looking back down at her plate.

"I'm so sorry that all of you had to leave Hogwarts so early. Dumbledore, the poor man. He was a good wizard and man. Everyone in the order trusted him" said Mrs. Weasley with a frown at the thought, after finally sitting down at the table.

Mr. Weasley nodded, "Yes, he will definitely be terribly missed. Our wizarding world will never be the same."

For the remainder of the time, up until the wedding, Harry and Ginny always seemed to try to avoid each other. The chores that Mrs. Weasley had given all of them seemed to be a haven and a reason for them to stay apart. Considering that Mrs. Weasley had everyone running around the Burrow preparing for the wedding. Ron and Hermione felt bad for Harry and Ginny but they completely understood why Harry had decided to temporarily separate from Ginny. The rest of the family had also acknowledged what happened but decided not to talk about it. They thought it best that they be there for the both of them if they should need someone to talk.

A couple of days before the wedding the Delacours arrived with Gabrielle, Fleur's younger sister.

"_Maman! Papa! Gabi!_ I missed you so much!" said Fleur as she ran to hug them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Delacour, welcome to our most humble home" said Arthur as he shook their hands and Molly was given a kiss on each cheek by Mrs. Delacour and Gabrielle.

"We ar' 'onored to be 'ere. You 'ave such a lovely 'ome." said Mrs. Delacour with her french accent.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Why thank you."

* * *

When Bill and Fleur's wedding day finally arrived, Harry stood there in his bed in Ron's room for a moment. His thought of what he had told Ginny were still going through his mind. He had every intention of going back to Ginny. Then again, Merlin only knew how long the war would continue. There was no way of telling when it would truly be over. He wanted to go and find the horcruxes. The sooner he found them, the sooner he could kill Voldemort, the sooner he could come back to his Ginny.

"Oy Harry!" Harry snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his best mate call him.

"Oh, yeah? What?" asked Harry with a confused look on his face.

"Mate, I have been trying to get your attention like for the last five minutes. Is everything alright?" asked Ron already sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Oh, sorry mate. I was just thinking is all" said Harry and he got up from his bed.

Ron got up from his own bed and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Mate, you were just thinking about Ginny weren't you?"

Harry turned up his gaze from the floor up to Ron and nodded his head, "Yeah."

Ron shook his head, "Mate, I'm sure you have your reasons for letting Ginny go but just remember that if you ever break her heart again..." and Ron gave him an icy look.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement, "Yeah, I understand Ron. Besides, we'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

Later that morning, Minister Scrimgeour came to read Dumbledore's testament. It had been the hardest thing Harry had ever gone through. He felt a deep sadness inside. Deep down he wanted to cry again for the man who had become not only his advisor but he had also become almost like a grandfather to him. When Scrimgeour was done reading the testament, he left.

After the wedding ceremony, everyone was walking to the marquee for some dancing, talking, drinking and to have a good time. That is except for Harry and Ginny. Before Harry could head off from the wedding to the maquee, Ginny took Harry's arm and pulled him aside and took him into Mr. Weasley's shed.

"Look Ginny..." started Harry but Ginny shook her head and this time she put her fingers on his lips.

"Harry, I still haven't been able to sort out or accept the fact that you have put our relationship to an end" and Ginny's voice wavered at the last word. She turned away from Harry and tried to fight back the tears that were stinging her eyes. When she finally had enough strength, she turned back around to face Harry, "I understand your reason for doing it. I just want you to realize that things might change by the time that you have defeated you-know-who. Like I told Hermione some days ago, it could take days, months, and even years. That day... out in the orchard... I never gave us a chance to properly say good bye." Ginny could feel the dull ache above her stomach again and she had to pause for a moment. She grasped her chest and gasped, trying to will the dull ache to go away.

When Harry saw this he became worried, "Are you alright Ginny?"

For a minute Ginny's breathing had grown a bit shallow as she tried to fight off the dulling ache. When it finally subsided, Ginny turned back around to look at Harry with an expressionless look on her face and said, "Yes Harry, I'm alright. Just a bit light-headed at the moment" she lied.

"Do you want to sit down?" said Harry signaling to an old chair nearby.

"No!" Ginny almost said too harshly and then she softened the look on her face. "Like I was saying, we never had a chance to properly say good bye and I wanted to apologize for that."

"It's alright Ginny. I know that having heard that couldn't have been any easy for you."

Ginny looked down at the floor for a minute and then walked up to Harry and stood real close to him, "I just wanted to... kiss you good bye..." Ginny closed her eyes and then pulled her lips up to Harry's. She poured all the love she had into the one simple and lingering kiss and then she pulled away.

She stood there looking at him and said, "Good bye Harry. Be careful and come back safely. Even if you don't come back to me." Ginny turned around and walked out of the shed before Harry could say anything.

Harry was going to call out to Ginny but it was too late, she had already walked out of the shed. Harry put his face into his hands and sighed with desperation. How he wished that he didn't have to put an end to their relationship. He still loved Ginny with all his heart but he didn't want to risk losing the last treasure that he had. After a few minutes, Harry gathered his composure and walked out and into the marquee.

He was talking with Ron's aunt Muriel and Elphias Doge when suddenly there was a message from Shaklebolt saying that Scrimgeour was dead. Suddenly after the silence, death eaters were around causing chaos at the wedding reception. Harry's heart suddenly began to pound real fast within his chest and he began to look for Ginny.

Just as he found Ginny, Lupin told him to go. Harry had no option but to disapparate. The next thing he knew was that he, Ron, and Hermoine almost got run over by a muggle bus. That night after almost getting killed by Thorfinn and Rowle in a muggle café, the three friends made it to 12 Grimauld place.

That night Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to stick together and sleep in the sitting room. Harry found it difficult to sleep. His thoughts kept drifting between the horcruxes and Ginny.

* * *

The following morning Harry, Ron and Hermione walked around the house to see what they could find.

"RAB, Regulus Arcturus Black" said Hermione.

"So that's what the initial RAB stand for" said Ron as he looked from Harry to Hermione.

"That must mean that Kreacher must know who actually has the locket" said Harry.

At that moment they heard some shuffling nearby. Harry felt that his heart was pounding real hard in his chest again. He got up from the table and opened the door and found Kreacher spying on them. It was then that they discovered that Kreacher indeed knew who had the real Slytherin locket.

* * *

A few days later, Ginny was getting on the Hogwarts Express. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there with Fred and George to see her off.

"Ginny, if there is anything you need, you send us an owl alright?" said Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny pulled her mother aside and said, "Mum, I- I don't know how I will manage. It has been hard enough without Harry. Ron won't even be there."

Mrs. Weasley took her face in her hands and said, "Ginny dear, I'm sure you will do fine. Again, if you need anything you just send an owl. I love you Ginny" and Mrs. Weasley took her daughter in her arms and hugged her closely to her.

Just then, Neville walked up, "Hey Ginny, how are you? Are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?"

Ginny wanted to say yes but she just couldn't. All she could do was nod her head. She pulled herself away from her mother's hug and said, "I suppose it's going to be another year at Hogwarts. It just won't be the same without Harry, Ron, and Hermoine. I was hoping Ron would be there."

Neville gave her a small smile and put his hand on her shoulder, "I'll be there to keep you company Ginny. Here, let me help you with your things" said Neville, levitating her trunk.

"Thanks Neville" responded Ginny with a small smile.

Once on the Hogwarts express, Neville and ginny sat in a small compartment. Ginny then looked out the window and waved away at her mother.

"So do you think Harry will be able to find... you know..." Neville then leaned in and with a softer voice said, "the horcruxes."

Ginny's back when rigid at the mention of Harry's name. She would have thought that she would have gotten over Harry by then. The dulling ache and pain were just too much for her to bare and she found herself holding back the tears again. When she finally had the strength she said, "I hope they can find them, for the sake of our wizarding world."

After a while, things grew quiet and Neville just looked out the window as Ginny started to read a book. She so desperately wanted to get Harry out of her mind and there was no better way than to do that by reading a book. Suddenly the train stopped by death eaters under cover and Neville spoke up and said that Harry wasn't on the train. With that the death eaters finally left the Hogwarts Express and the other students relaxed in relief as the train began to move again.

When Neville and Ginny arrived at Hogwarts, it was much different from what they had seen in the previous years. Gone was the warm and comfortable atmosphere. Instead, a cold and distant Hogwarts greeted the students that day. Ginny's heart was pounding hard and she began to feel light-headed. She took hold of Neville's arm for fear that she would fall to the ground as her legs grew weak.

"Ginny, are you alright?" asked Neville.

Ginny for the first time had only wished that Harry had been been there to hold her in his strong arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright. Unfortunately, the thought did nothing than bring the dulling ache over her stomach again.

"I'm- I'm not feeling so well all of the sudden" said Ginny as she leaned her head on Neville's shoulder.

Out of consideration, Neville walked her over to a stone bench and sat down with her. Luna saw them sitting and she went to sit on Ginny's other side.

Noticing that such a strong girl as Ginny had had to lean her head on Neville's shoulder asked, "Ginny, are you feeling alright?" with her usual dreamy voice

Ginny nodded her head and with some effort put her head up, finally answering, "Yes, I'm feeling better now Luna. I was just a bit light-headed. I- I just-" For a minute Ginny almost told Luna what a difficult Summer holiday she had had but decided to say nothing. "It's just- it's nothing Luna. I'll be alright."

The three of them finally stood up and walked inside the castle and made their way the Great Hall. There was a dark and dreary look about it. Instead of the usual candles floating above the tables, there were sconces on the walls with fire shining brightly. It almost looked like a dark dungeon. The Great Hall definitely looked a lot more different from it's former days.

Neville and Luna walked Ginny over to the Gryffindor table and then Luna walked away with a small smile over her shoulder. Ginny had never felt more shaken or alone in her life, despite having her friends with her.

Seamus sat across from Ginny with Dean and Seamus didn't have his usual grin this time when he greeted Neville and Ginny, "Neville, Ginny, how are the two of you doing? Hogwarts looks a bit different doesn't it?"

Neville eyed around the Great Hall and answered for him and Ginny, "It sure does. What more can one expect when Snape is the Headmaster at Hogwarts."

* * *

Far away in another part of England, Harry was hearing on the Wireless that Snape had officially been appointed to the post of Headmaster of Hogwarts. Ron had left them and so Harry and Hermione were left to fend for themselves.

Harry walked outside of the tent and turned to Hermione, "Snape is Headmaster at Hogwarts."

Hermione shook her head, "All of this just keeps getting worse. You are wanted in the wizarding world and now Snape is the Headmaster at Hogwarts."

"There has got to be a way to destroy that horcrux. For one we can't go back to Hogwarts to get the basilisk fang and we have no idea where the sword of Gryffindor is since it's missing."

"All we can do at the moment is to keep you from getting caught Harry. Hopefully we can find a way to get the fang or Gryffindor's sword."

Harry stood there silent for a moment. The crisp chilly September air was cold around him as he looked up at the sky. He was wondering how Ginny was, now that she was at Hogwarts. His deepest wish was to be at Hogwarts, to have a peaceful last year and be next to Ginny. Oh how he missed Ginny with all his heart. He wanted to apparate to the gates of Hogwarts more than anything. He would then run up the path, go into the Gryffindor Common Room, search for Ginny, take her into his arms and snog her away for the rest of his days. How he ached to feel Ginny's small frame in his arms. He also found himself remembering the wonderful scent of her beautiful shiny red hair. It was then after all the rush of disapparating from the wedding and being on the run from the magical world that he suddenly began to feel something within him. It was a very deep pain that he hadn't felt before. Not even when things hadn't worked out between him and Cho Chang. For the first time, there was an overpowering heavy pain tying a tight knot in his chest. He suddenly found out that his breathing had grown labored. He was so engulfed in his pain of missing Ginny that he didn't even hear Hermione's voice.

"Oh God Harry! Are you alright? Breathe Harry! Breathe!" Hermione in her panic tried to fan her glove in front of Harry's face, trying to get him to breathe normally again. Hermione then tried shaking him and fanning more of the cool air into Harry's face.

Suddenly Harry gasped and he came back from the trap of his painful thoughts of Ginny and he turned to look at Hermione, "Erm what?"

"Harry, you were barely breathing a minute ago. You had me worried Harry" manifested Hermione, still with a look of worry on her face.

Harry's eyes finally focused on Hermione's. Still oblivious to what had just happened to him, "How- What-" Harry was lost for words.

Hermione's face softened, "You were just thinking about Ginny weren't you?"

Harry looked at the forest beyond and stared into blank space as he nodded his head and in a soft voice said, "Yes."

"Harry, don't worry. I'm sure Ginny will be alright. Even if that git Snape is the Headmaster at Hogwarts."  
Harry shook his head and then with pained eyes said, "There's no saying what could happen to Ginny. I want to be there to protect her and it appears that I have made her more vulnerable."

Hermione shook her head in response as she took Harry's face in her hands and made him look at her, "Look at me Harry!" commanded Hermione. "Ginny is going to be fine. She has others with her. There's Neville, Seamus, Luna, and other members of the D.A."

Harry's eyes then had a dark look and he said loudly, "No Hermione, that just isn't enough. I should be there to protect her and I can't even do that." Harry then got up and stomped back into the tent and Hermione could do nothing but shake her head in pity for her best friend.

* * *

A few weeks have passed and it was now October. Ginny was busy doing her Muggle Studies assignment in class when Luna whispered to her, "It's all set, Dumbledore's Army has agreed to meet again. The first meeting will be in the Room of Requirement"

Ginny looked up to see if Alecto Carrow had seen them. As it turned out, Alecto Carrow had her nose in the Muggle Studies textbook.

"Alright, we'll me there-"

"Ms. Weasley! Ms. Lovegood! Up here this instant!" yelled Carrow.

The two girls walked up with their heads bowed low before Carrow. They knew they had been caught talking during class and that meant detention. Detention was nothing like the detention that other teachers gave. It was way worse and they were going to have to bare it down. It had once happened to a Ravenclaw and she had wound up in the hospital wing.

"Yes Ms. Carrow" said the two girls.

"What's this? The two of you talking in my class? You are aware of the detention that awaits you for talking in my class? I mentioned it during the first day of class."

Ginny and Luna nodded with their heads bowed, "Yes Professor Carrow."

"The two of you will come to my office before supper, after your last class. Is that clear?!" yelled Alecto Carrow once more at the girls.

"Yes Professor" the two of them responded.

That evening, Ginny and Luna had their nerves on edge, were hungry and their hearts were beating a thousand beats per minute as they headed to the office of Alecto Carrow.

Ginny deep down had wished that Harry had been there with her. Then again, a part of her wished that she would stop thinking about him. Her heart had already grown weary and ached most days when she thought about what had happened between her and Harry during their Summer holiday. No matter how hard she tried to not think of him, her heart and mind wouldn't listen to her. Whenever she wasn't studying or in class, she found herself thinking of Harry. Most of the time, she was silent during meals and didn't say much.

Ginny and Luna looked at each other and took a deep breath before Ginny mustered the courage to knock on the door.

"Come in!" yelled Alecto Carrow from the other side of the door.

Luna this time took the doorknob and turned it and opened the door. The two girls walked in and Alecto Carrow gave them an evil grin from her desk.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Two little girls who couldn't keep their little mouths shut during my class."

Ginny and Luna averted their gazes and looked at the floor as they bowed their heads low.

Alecto Carrow whipped her wand out and both Ginny and Luna's breaths hitched as they awaited their punishment.

Alecto Carrow swayed her wand between Ginny and Luna until her wand ended up in front of Luna. Suddenly she muttered, "everte statum" and Luna went flying off to the nearby brick wall. Ginny heard Luna hit the wall hard before she fell to the ground with another thud.

Alecto Carrow then turned to Ginny and muttered the "everte statum" as she waved her wand on Ginny and she too hit the wall on the thud before coming down hard on the floor.

Ginny had never felt her body hurt so much. Specially her back. Just as she and Luna were about to try to get up, Alecto Carrow waved her wand several times at them as she muttered the stinging jinx "morsus spiculum". Ginny and Luna were then wincing in pain as the stings began to unexpectedly appear on their arms, legs, head and torso.

Ginny tried to touch her arm where she felt the stinging but the pain was unbearable when she touched them.

"Expelliarmus" muttered Carrow and then she called out "levicorpus."

Ginny and Luna's wands went flying across the air and Carrow caught them. Then Ginny and Luna were hovering over the floor by their ankles.

"Now, the two of you will remain here until curfew time with the stinging jinx and hopefully that will be a lesson to you to never, never talk in my class ever again!" screamed Alecto Carrow at them and she walked out of her office.

Ginny could feel tears well up in her eyes. She blinked a few times to hold them back. She had to be strong to live through the year. She knew that she could never say any of this to the other professors and much less to Snape. For the first time, Ginny felt completely alone in her life. Now Harry or anyone to defend her. Snape just held too much power and she knew that she ran the risk of expulsion if she contradicted a professor at Hogwarts. Ginny was thankful in a way for the stinging hex. At least that was keeping Harry out of her mind.

Ginny and Luna continued to wince and flinch as they hung in the air by their ankles. The blood was now rushing to their heads and they were convinced that Carrow had for sure forgotten to come and bring them down. There was no way of summoning their wands because Alecto Carrow had taken the wands with her and she had put an anti-summoning charm on them.

Ginny had wished that Snape would have allowed quidditch matches but he said that times were much too dangerous to be outside the castle walls and that students had to use every moment of their time focusing on their studies. There were no free periods and the only time the students had a break was during meal times and when they went to bed.

* * *

It was now December and Harry walked out of the tent to look at the snow falling. He remembered the previous year when he had gone to the Burrow for his winter holiday and he had confessed his love to Ginny. He may have ended the relationship but he never regretted a moment when he asked Ginny to give them a chance. Harry felt guilty for asking Ginny that because she had trusted him and in a way a few months later he had betrayed that trust by ending their relationship.

"Happy Christmas Harry" said a voice.

Harry turned around and smiled at Hermione. He walked to her and gave her a warm hug, "Thanks Hermione. Happy Christmas to you too." He then pulled away and said, "I know these last few months have been hard but I'm happy to be able to share it with you."

Hermione gave a small laugh, "Me too Harry, me too" she said as she twirled around in the falling snow.

* * *

Ginny sat down on her bed and looked out the window. She saw the snow fall outside. She had gotten another jumper from her mother with a "G" on it. Deep down her Christmas wish was to see Harry. Even if things weren't the same between them anymore. She thought that by now the dull and painful ache in her chest would have gone but it was just as strong as the day that Harry had ended their relationship. Ginny stood up walked down the stairs and put on her wool cloak.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were listening to the Wireless on any new of what had been happening at the Ministry when they saw Ginny.

"Where are you going off to Ginny dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Just going out for a walk in the snow, is all mum" responded Ginny as she put her hood up.

"Alright just stay within the wards. These are very dark times Ginny and I don't want you going too far away" replied Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny nodded with a small smile and she walked out into the snow. She came to the tree where she had been with Harry only just that Summer. She touched it and then a pang of pain hit her chest and she began to sob. Never in her life had she sobbed so much. Maybe that is what she had needed all that time. She needed to cry out her pain into the snow. She cried as hard as she could to get the pain out. Suddenly a pair of strong arms came about her.

"Hey Ginny, why are you crying all by yourself here?"

Ginny knew that voice. It was the comforting voice of her brother Charlie. Ginny fell into his arms and continued to sob away into his chest. After about an hour of sobbing, Ginny wiped her eyes and looked up at Charlie.

"Oh Charlie, it has been so hard for me all these months. It's a pain, an ache that I haven't been able to free myself from."

"Would this by any chance have to do with Harry?" asked Charlie with a soft voice as he gently kissed her head. Charlie had loved Ginny since the day she was born. He had a tender spot in him for her and whenever, he was the one there when she fell or got hurt. He was the one who would go hug her when she scraped her knee when they played quidditch with their other brothers.

"I- I just- Oh I don't know Charlie. I try to forget him, I try to put him out of my mind but he always haunts my thoughts. There isn't a moment that I don't think of him. That is except when I'm in class or studying. It's the only time I can rest from thinking about him." She then looked up at her brother and waited as if he could have an answer for her.

"Look Ginny, I know that it must be very hard for you to be living a life without Harry but try little by little each day to not think of him. Before you know it, you will feel a little better and you won't be thinking of him as frequently."

"Oh Charlie, what would I do without you?" said Ginny as she hugged Charlie tightly towards her.

"Besides, you can't look like that when I get married" commented Charlie.

Ginny pulled away and looked up at Charlie, "Are you getting married Charlie?"

He smiled and nodded, "Her name is Portia. I met her in Romania. She came to Romania a year after I did. She was also studying about dragons and how to handle them."

"But Charlie, then who am I going to have to talk with?" groaned Ginny, "You'll be too busy with your wife and then some day with your family."

Charlie chuckled and shook his head, "Oh Ginny, you know that I'll try to always be there for you. Besides, I'm only an owl away. Besides Portia and I need a beautiful bridesmaid without out red puffy eyes. Your hair is enough wouldn't you think so?"

"Charlie!" scowled Ginny as she gave his chest a friendly slap.

"Come on Gin, let's go back inside. It's cold out here."

* * *

When Ginny went back to Hogwarts. Things had become more difficult and more harsher by the day. The detentions and punishments were more gruesome.

"Speak up Weasley! Is it true that you and some Hogwarts students have been setting up a rebellion with other students?" asked Amycus with a devilish look on his face.

"I- I didn't start any sort of rebellion Professor Carrow. I do remember the rules here at Hogwarts" said Ginny in defense.

"Give me the names Finnigan!" said Amycus Carrow turning to Seamus.

Amycus whipped his wand out and muttered "crucio" at Seamus.

Seamus started to squirm he was then screaming out in pain while he was under the crusciatus curse. After a few minutes Amycus Carrow turned back to Ginny.

"You saw what happened to your friend here now speak Weasley!"

Neville stepped forward and Ginny called after him, "Neville! No!" as she grabbed hold of his arm to pull him back.

Amycus Carrow put the crusciatus curse on Ginny and she too was dangling in pain as the crusciatus curse went through her body. She screamed in pain as Seamus and Neville winced to see Ginny being tortured.

"Now be quiet girl and let him speak!" finally yelled Alecto Carrow and then she lifted the curse.

Neville finally walked up and said, "Professors, we really don't know. We did hear about a rebellion but we would never join something like that."

"Liar!" screamed Alecto and she put the stinging hex on him all over his body.

Ginny could feel the tears in her eyes for her friend but she held them back. She was not going to show her weakness to the Carrows. She stepped forward and said, "Professors, we would tell you the moment we know who it is."

Alecto and Amycus Carrow looked at each other and then Alecto spoke up, "Very well girl, but if I find out that you and your little friends here are involved, you will be expelled from this school and possibly sent to Azkaban for participating in a rebellion!"

"Yes" they said and Alecto took off the stinging jinx off of Neville.

The three of them walked out of Amycus Carrow's office and headed back quickly to the Gryffindor tower, paying attention to not getting caught out in the corridors after hours.

* * *

Harry was in the Forest of Dean with Hermione when he saw a patronus light beyond the forest. He walked over to it and he saw something shine in the light of the moonlight. He took off his shirt and jumper. He jumped into the water as he got closer to it, he realized that it was none other than the sword of Gryffindor. He then felt that something was trying to pull him down. Within moments he found himself fighting for gasp for air. He finally grasped the sword and then he saw a hand and grabbed it. When he came out of the water, he saw that Ron was finally there.

"Ron! Thanks mate. For a minute I thought I was going to die" said Harry as he continued to gasp for air.

"Don't worry mate." Ron the looked at the sword and said, "I see that you found the sword of Gryffindor. It now looks like we can destroy the horcrux within the locket."

Harry nodded and then within moments he saw as his best mate fought his inner demons in efforts to destory the horcrux which he eventually succeeded.

"Ron it sure is good to have you back. It wasn't the same without you. Hermione of course hasn't been the same since you left."

After having broken into Gringotts, the three of them were now discussing how to get to the lost diadem in Hogwarts.

"Well, we already got the gobblet from Hufflepuff, we just got the locket, we need to now get Nagini and Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem" said Ron.

Hermione was furious when she saw Ron. She didn't speak to him for a couple of days until the three of them sat down to device a plan to destroy Nagini, the goblet, and the diadem.

"We are going to have to find a way to get into Hogwarts without Harry getting caught so we can look for the diadem. We are also going to need some help" said Hermione as she looked at Harry and Ron.

"That means we will have to go to Hogsmeade and from there make our way up to the castle." said Harry.

"We can't just walk into Hogwarts either. I mean Snape is the Headmaster now" said Ron.

"We'll just have to go through Hogsmeade. We can go through Hogshead and head into the cellar" said Harry.

When the three of them arrived to Hogshead by chance, Aberforth Dumbledore, along with the portrait of Ariana Dumbledore, helped the three of them into the cellar. The three walked into the secret door and there they saw members of the D.A. and supporters of the D.A.

Harry suddenly heard a sound in the distance and there was Ginny, right in front of his eyes. After nearly a year of not seeing Ginny, she looked just as beautiful as the day that he left. They stood there looking at each other, their love and attraction evident to those around Harry and Ginny. Harry wanted to run to Ginny and hold her in his arms but there was too much going on at the moment.

"I'm her brother and it's like I'm not here at all" exclaimed Ron.

Harry and Ginny finally came back to reality and Ginny finally said, "Harry, Snape knows that you have been spotted in Hogsmeade."

Suddenly the castle was filled with curses, jinxes, and protection shields flashing all over the place. The lost diadem was soon found and Ron and Hermione were down in the Chamber of Secrets destroying it with the basilisk fang. Neville on the other hand was trying to fight away with the Gryffindor sword in his free hand, trying to find Nagini so he could destroy it. After some fighting, Neville found Nagini and chopped it's head off with the sword while Ron and Hermione destroyed the diadem. Nobody knew but what seemed years of pressure and rows, their tempers soon bubbled up into love and they were suddenly snogging away.

Harry walked back into the Great Hall that was being used as the new hospital wing and he saw that many were injured and some had died helping him in the fight against Dumbledore. Harry then turned to look down and there was Lupin and Tonks, laying dead on the ground next to each other. Harry's heart fell at the sight. The last of his father's friends had died. The last connection that he ever had to his father was gone. After looking down for a few moments, he raised his head and looked straight ahead. There were the Weasleys. George was crying his heart out and when Harry looked closer, he noticed that Fred had also died helping him in the war. He saw Ginny in all her beauty. He could see that her body was shivering as she sobbed for her brother. Ron too was over his brother's body as he cried for him. Ron wasn't one to cry, especially with all the jokes that Fred and George pulled but, this time, Ron was a broken man facing the loss of his brother. Harry then at that moment felt more determined than ever to go destroy Voldemort. He walked past McGonagall, without even giving her a chance to offer him condolences.

Within moments, Harry was in the Forbidden Forest. He had just seen those that he had lost and he found the sudden courage to go on and fight Voldemort. After seeing Snapes memory and discovering that he himself was a horcrux, he knew what he had to do. He felt more determined than ever to risk his life for his wizarding world... for hi Ginny. He was willing to risk his life so that she could live a safer life beside her family.

A while later, Hagrid was carrying Harry who appeared to be dead. Everyone was gasping and whispering at the sight of Harry.

Ginny walked out of the castle and at that moment she realized what Harry had done. He had risked his life for everybody, even for her. The dulling ache that Ginny had lived with in the past year suddenly grew worse and she felt that she was going to literally die. She wanted to at least touch and feel Harry one last time. She didn't care if Voldemort was walking beside him but she had to run to him.

"No! Harry!" said Ginny as she started to run towards the boy she loved but was stopped suddenly by her father by holding her back.

The next few moments flashed through her eyes as she gasped in surprise as Harry got out of Hagrid's arms and began a ferocious fight against Voldemort, eventually killing him.

Harry stood there looking down at Voldemort's ashes. He was gone and he wouldn't be disturbing them ever again. As Harry looked up, he still saw a large group of death eaters and saw them quickly disappear in thick black puffs of smoke.

Everyone then cheered and went over to Harry to hug him and thank him for saving their world.  
Ginny didn't know what to do. She was facing a world of confusion. She had been facing the dulling ache of not being with Harry and now grief stricken with the death of her brother Fred.

Through the crowd, Ginny could see that Harry stole glances towards her. His face said that it was all over and that now they could be together. Unfortunately, at that moment, she saw something change in Harry's eyes and there was sudden pain and confusion in his eyes as he turned his attention back towards the crowd.

"You did it Harry!" said Neville as he hugged Harry.

"We are all very honoured to have someone like you" said Kingsley from the side.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked up to him and hugged him. Mrs. Weasley then said with tears streaming down her eyes, "Your parents would have been so proud of you Harry dear."

"Harry you are the saviour of our world" said Luna in her dreamy voice.

It was then that everyone went quiet and realized that there was truth in Luna's words. He had officially become "The Chosen One." They would consider him once more "The Boy Who Lived" again.

Everyone went back into the Great Hall and Ginny stood there looking up at the sky as the sun began to rise. Harry saw her there standing alone and he walked over to her.

"Ginny?" asked Harry. It had been nearly a year since he hadn't seen her. He wanted to be back with her more than ever but now he was facing a world of confused emotions and she had a right to know that whatever they had was going to take time.

"Yes Harry" she answered quietly without turning away from the sky.

"I know that this past year hasn't been an easy one. I never meant to end our relationship and I know that I promised that I would come back as soon as this was over."

For the first time in her life, Ginny felt head strong despite the consistent dulling ache that continued to hit her. It was even more painful when Harry was near her.

"What do you want to say Harry?"

Harry was surprised by Ginny's icy response, "Look Ginny, please don't be so distant with me. I would like for us to start all over again. Perhaps as friends for now?"

Ginny finally turned around and face Harry. She was making an effort to keep the stinging tears from rolling down her cheeks, "Harry, you have no idea how much it hurt me. Then to come here to Hogwarts and face a difficult year with professors that were far more different from last year. Now you want to be friends?" She said as her voice wavered with the last word.

"Different from last year? What on earth do you mean Ginny?" asked Harry with confusion.

"Harry you have no idea what I and everyone who came to Hogwarts had to live through." Ginny started to walk away and then she turned around and said, "Just forget it Harry."

Harry walked up to her and held her by her arm and said, "I see how you feel Ginny but have you ever stopped to think what I had to live through so you could be alive here today? Bearing cold weather while camping and such? Look Ginny, it is very obvious how you feel, but I want you to know how I feel. I feel confused and lost and as far as I am concerned Ginny, I'm sorry but I won't be able to keep my promise. I just can't go back to being with you. As soon as all these funerals are over, I'll leave for the entire Summer holiday and then come back to Hogwarts to finish and sit my NEWTs, that's if there's a Hogwarts left when I come back" with that, Harry walked away, leaving Ginny gape mouthed and in shock.

She had only wanted to tell Harry that she needed some time to confront her pain before they talked about getting back together again and here she had Harry tell her that he wouldn't be able to keep his promise by going back into a relationship. Suddenly the dull ache within Ginny's chest felt even heavier and all she could do was lay her face in her hands and begin to cry.


	5. Chapter 5: Friends and Order of Business

_A/N: My fellow readers. Please don't be too upset with me for not uploading this chapter sooner. As I mentioned earlier, I am back at work and I just got over a mountain of paperwork at work. That and I had a deadline to turn it in! Please forgive me ahead of time if there is a delay with the next chapter. Things are really busy these days at work. I will upload the next chapter as soon as I am able. I would like to take this opportunity to thank all those who favorited, followed or reviewed this story. Thank you all again for your patience! Here is now Chapter 5 with much ado..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP or its characters. They are all the brilliant idea of... J.K. Rowling!  
_

**Chapter 5: Friends and Order of Business**

Ever since the incident at Hogwarts with Ginny, Harry had decided to stay at 12 Grimmauld Place. No matter how much Mrs. Weasley insisted. The truth was that Harry didn't want to face Ginny. However, he knew that sooner or later he was going to have to confront her during Fred's funeral. The least he could do is show up to his best mate's brother's funeral.

Harry sat there in the living room at Grimmauld Place. It was hard to believe that only a couple of months ago, he had been there with Ron and Hermione. Harry then felt a tapping on the window and he let the owl in. He took the letter from his beak. The seal on the back was that of Gringotts Bank. Harry's breath hitched at the realization that he, Ron and Hermione had literally broken into Gringotts and the goblins had pressed charges against him. He felt that he was going to have to face the Wizengamot real soon.

Harry broke the seal of Gringotts bank and opened the letter.

_Mr. Potter,_

_ We are full aware that you, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Ms. Hermione Granger had broken into Gringotts. We got the truth and reason behind it from Minister Shacklebolt. However, we must still take into consideration that it was a break in and that future visits will require aurors to be at your side whenever you come to Gringotts on any business matter._

_ Regarding another matter, there are other business matters that we would like to discuss with you personally. These matters directly affect your vault here at Gringotts. Please come as soon as possible so we can settle this business matter._

_Thank you,_

_Gregory Gringotts_  
_Head Goblin Gringotts Bank_

Harry could feel himself relax after reading the letter. He didn't have much to do before the funerals. He decided to go to Gringotts and take care of business immediately. Harry put on his black cape and apparated to the front steps of Gringotts.

Harry looked around Diagon Alley. It had changed a lot since the war.

"Harry!" said a voice.

Harry turned around to see Ernie MacMillan come his way.

"Ernie! How are you? I haven't seen you since the Second War at Hogwarts" said Harry shaking Ernie's hand.

"Blimey! Has it been that long?" asked Ernie, trying to do the quick math in his head.

At that moment Seamus and Neville walked up as well.

"Harry!" they said.

They gave each other a good manly pat in the back and a good shake.

"I was just telling Harry here that I can't believe it that it has been since the Second War at Hogwarts since we've seen each other."

Seamus gasped in surprise, "Has it really been that long?"

Harry and Ernie laughed before Harry said, "That is exactly what Ernie said here."

"How's Ron doing?" asked Neville.

"I don't know. I haven't been back to the Burrow since the war" answered Harry.

"Oh" and Neville realized and didn't ask anymore.

"So what brings you all to Diagon Alley? There's not much to do here these days since the death eaters did a lot of damage" commented Seamus, once more with his famous Irish grin.

"I had come to Gringotts to settle some business and you blokes?" asked Harry.

"Flourish and Blotts to search on some plants that I just planted in my grandmum's greenhouse and Seamus here wanted to read up more on explosions" answered Neville with a grin.

"You should be an auror as an explosions specialist Seamus. I mean you have been coming along with them since our first year at Hogwarts" said Harry with mischievous grin.

"Very funny Harry. Very funny" said Seamus as he chuckled.

"How about you MacMillan, what brings you to Diagon Alley?" asked Seamus now all the blokes looking in his direction.

"Also came to Gringotts on some business. Dad and Mum opened a vault in my name for my birthday" said Ernie with a sheepish smile.

"Ernie! Why didn't you tell us mate? Why don't we meet at the Leaky Cauldron in a couple of hours to celebrate Ernie's birthday with a couple of butterbeers" said Seamus giving Ernie another good pat on his back.

"I see that you've got your good old Irish customs back Seamus" said Harry as he giggled.

Neville smiled from Ernie to Seamus, "That sounds like a good idea. See you then at the Leaky Cauldron?"

They all nodded as Harry and Ernie made their way into Gringotts. Just then, he saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny over his shoulder. Harry stopped as he put his foot on the first step and his eyes locked with Ginny's, oblivious to Ron and Hermione who were walking ahead of her. Ginny looked beautiful but he could see that there was a deep pain in her eyes and he could see something more that he hadn't see before... bitterness. She suddenly turned her gaze away from him and kept walking behind Ron and Hermione.

Ernie noticed that Harry wasn't behind him when he reached the door handle of Gringotts and turned around, "Harry? Everything alright?"

Harry kept walking up to meet Ernie and nodded, "Yeah, you know, it's just hard not to look over your shoulder after the war" he lied.

Ernie frowned and nodded, "I know what you mean." Then the two of them proceeded to enter Gringotts.

Once Harry walked into Gringotts, sure enough, there were four aurors around him instantly with wands at his throat.

Ernie looked at Harry, "Harry, what's going on here? Why are the aurors pointing their wands at you?"

Harry answered as his eyes looked cautiously at the aurors' wands, "I sort of broke into Gringotts a couple of months ago with Ron and Hermione."

Just then a mean and stiff-looking goblin walked up and asked, "Mr. Harry Potter I presume?"

Harry slowly nodded his head, "Yes sir, that's me."

The goblin then nodded at the aurors and they brought down their wands.

Harry finally turned to Ernie, "It's alright Ernie, you go along. I'll me you here in a couple hours before we go to the Leaky Cauldron."

Ernie nodded and went on to do his own business.

The goblin then led Harry to two huge metal doors. Goblins were famous for fusing metals and Harry was surprised at their intricate work on the doors. There were intricate goblin designs of white, copperish, gray, and yellow metal on the door.

The goblin then stopped and looked up at Harry and said, "Please wait here Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and then he turned to look at the two aurors who had followed him. Their emotionless faces showed nothing but their eyes were piercing and ready to spring at the moment's action.

The goblin disappeared behind the doors and minutes later he appeared before Harry and said, "You may now go in Mr. Potter."

Harry walked into the big office. At the other side was a Goblin on a metal-fused desk. He looked up from the many parchments that he had before him. He waved his index finger towards a table next to him and several thick files flew over to his desk in front of him.

"Please sit down Mr. Potter" said the Goblin.

"Sorry sir, but what's your name" asked Harry.

"I'm Gregory Gringotts. Owner and head goblin of this establishment. It has been in my family for several generations. Now, shall we get down to business Mr. Potter" said the elf with evil-looking and piercing eyes. He reminded Harry of his first day in Gringotts with Hagrid when they went to his vault.

Harry nodded, "Yes, sorry sir. Go ahead."

"It appears that you have many people who supported and admired you Mr. Potter. These files here are none other than testaments. They are from James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, and Albus Dumbledore."

Harry sat up, "Excuse me sir, but I already got my inheritance from Professor Albus Dumbledore."

The goblin looked up, "Well, it appears that what you got was only a part of it. The rest was kept confidential at the time." The goblin opened the first file folder. "First here is from your parents James and Lily Potter. Turns out that you are heir to a lordship. The matter of the fact is that your father was actually known as Lord James Potter. Therefore you are his only son and heir and the title has been bestowed on you by blood line. There is also the matter of monetary and real estate value. Your parents have bestowed upon you a total of 200 billion galleons along with Potter Hall, Potter Manor House, the small cottage in Godric's Hollow and their flat in London."

Harry's eyes went wide, "Are you certain sir?"

The goblin nodded and then took the next file, "Next Mr. Sirius Black, was the only remaining Black relative so he bestowed on you Black Manor and 12 Grimmauld Place. The monetary inheritance is... 600 billion galleons. They were a very old and wealthy pure-blood family. Next we have Mr. Severus Snape. He has bestowed upon you two of his town houses. One here in London and the other in Edinburgh. The monetary inheritance is 3 million galleons"

Harry gasped. Even Snape had his good monetary fund.

The goblin continued, "Remus and Nymphadora Lupin have bestowed on you their home in London, 4 million galleons and the godfatherhood of their only son Theodore Lupin, metamorphmagus. He currently resides with his grandmother Mrs. Andromeda Tonks. Albus Dumbledore who is also from an old pure-blood line, has left you 200 billion galleons, Dumbledore House in Yorkshire, town house in Aberdeen, and his town house in London."

Harry was speechless. He had never thought that he would be so well off economically and with so many estates. Harry spoke up and said, "I would like to donate 10 million galleons to those who were victims of the Second War at Hogwarts and 100 million galleons in donation to the repairs of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The rest please put it in my current Gringotts Vault. I would like to deposit anonymously into four vaults. One in name of Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley, Mr. Ronald Weasley, Ms. Hermione Granger, and Ms. Ginevra Weasley. Please put 40 million galleons in each. Then 10 million for Mr. William Weasley, Mr. Charles Weasley, Mr. Percy Weasley, and Mr. George Weasley. With an extra donation of 10 million galleons to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

The goblin nodded, "Very well Mr. Potter. May I assist you with anything else today?"

Harry still in shock shook his head and said, "No thank you. I think that will be all."

"Have a nice day Mr. Potter. It's been a pleasure doing business with you" said the Goblin.

"Likewise and thank you. You have a nice day Mr. Gringotts" said Harry

Harry then stood up and the aurors were once more waiting for him. They led him back to the front door where Ernie MacMillan was waiting for him.

"Everything alright Harry?" asked Ernie when he saw Harry's pale face.

"Yeah, everything alright Ernie. Just rather interesting business is all" said Harry.

Outside of Gringotts there were sudden flashes of lightbulbs from cameras and reporters surrounding Harry. Beyond the reporters, Harry once more saw Ginny she was outside looking at a book while Ron and Hermione were inside Flourish and Blotts. Their eyes met again. Ginny then turned around and continued reading the book in her hand. Harry's heart felt shattered to pieces as Ginny turned away from him after giving him an icy stare. He knew he deserved it after what he had done to her.

"Mr. Potter, how does it feel to be saviour of the wizarding world?"

"Mr. Potter, will you go back to Hogwarts to sit your NEWTs or will you do them separately?

"What are you plans? What are they if you finish your studies at Hogwarts?"  
"Mr. Potter, why were the aurors escorting you out of Gringotts?"

"Rumors have it that you have exceptional seeker skills, will you play quidditch profesionally?"

Harry was suprised at how he was overwhelmed with questions from reporters. He lifted his hand and said, "Not today please. If you wish to do a personal interview, please send owls to my new flat in London. The Ministry will gladly provide that for you. Thank you all for your attention but I would now like to spend some time with my friends."

Harry then walked away with Ernie and they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

As far as she was concerned, Ginny didn't want to look or see Harry for the rest of her life. She knew however that she was eventually going to see him at Fred's funeral, at the Hogwarts funeral for the fallen and at Charlie's wedding to Portia. She was so thankful to Merlin that she had the book about quidditch in her hands so she could look away from Harry. She still had some shopping to do and she had to go buy robes for the funerals and to go with Portia who was going to join her later at Madam Malkin's for her bridesmaid dress.

Just then Ron and Hermione walked out of Flourish and Blotts

"Ginny let's go to Madam Malkin's to look for some robes for the funerals" said Hermione with a frown.

With a sad look on his face Ron then said, "I'll head on back to the Burrow then and tell mum that you two stayed to go buy some robes."

Hermione nodded and gave Ron a kiss on his lips, "You go ahead and do that."

Ginny then growled, "I don't understand Hermione. My brother is more thick-headed than that damn Harry Potter and he stayed with you throughout and after the war."

Hermione saw the pained look in Ginny's eyes and put her arm around her shoulders, "I don't understand either Ginny. I suppose Harry had too much and has become confused. I mean one moment he was in front of you-kno-who and the next he's dead. Then there are the people he loved that he lost during all these years. I know that it will be difficult for you to understand that. Just try to make the best of your days and try to move on Ginny. Just give yourself some time."

"I just don't know if time will help me forget. I have that awful pain inside of me all the time and I don't know if it will ever go away" said Ginny as a tear slid down her cheek and then she wiped it away quickly.

"You're strong Ginny. I'm sure you'll be fine when you least expect it. Come on, let's go get some dress robes for the funerals" said Hermione.

Ginny gasped and then remembered, "Hang on, I have to go to Gringotts. Mum said I could go there to get some money to buy some robes."

Hermione smiled, "Alright, let's go."

Once inside Gringotts, the same four aurors were instantaneously at Hermione's sides with their wands at her neck.

A fierce-looking goblin walked up to her and said, "Ms. Granger I believe?"

Hermione nodded and she slowly moved her hand to her wand and the aurors moved their wands closer to her and she stopped reaching for her wand. She then said, "Is this necessary?"

"Ms. Granger, you will do well to remember that you broke into Gringotts a couple of months ago" said the goblin confronting her despite his small height.

"I don't see why, I'm sure the Minister himself gave you the reason" said Hermione in defense.

"Yes he did. It was still a break-in so from this day forth until further notice, you will have two aurors at all times with you" replied the goblin and then he walked away.

"Blimey Hermione, that must have been some break-in" said Ginny with a suprised look on her face.

"Yeah, let's just go get your money" said Hermione as she scowled at the aurors.

When they reached the far end of Gringotts, the goblin looked up from his paper work, "Yes, how may I assist you today?"

"I'm here to make a withdrawal please" said Ginny.

"Very well, does Ms. Weasley wish to make a withdrawal from the family vault or from her personal vault?" asked the goblin.

"My what?!" asked Ginny in astonishment.

"Your personal vault Ms. Weasley. It was opened for you earlier today" responded the goblin.

"By whom?" asked Ginny with curiosity.

The goblin waved his index finger in the air and a piece of parchment flew from somewhere in the ceiling and landed on the goblin's desk, "It was opened today by an anonymous and generous benefactor. You happen to have this amount" the goblin wrote it in a small piece of parchment and then handed it to Ginny.

_40 million galleons_

Ginny's eyes went wide. She then looked back up at the goblin, "Are you certain that you don't have the name of this so called benefactor?"

The goblin shook his head, "No Ms. Weasley, the parchment only says anonymous benefactor. Do you still wish to make a withdrawal?"

Ginny nodded and the goblin called another goblin to take Ginny to her new vault. She walked inside and noticed that the vault was huge. She took out a pouch and put several galleons inside and then stepped out.

Moments later Ginny was in Madam Malkin's getting fitted with black robes. It was the most dreadful moment in her life. Harry had broken his promise, her brother Fred had died and now her brother Charlie was going to get married. Despite having close friends like Hermione, Ginny suddenly felt alone in the world.

After buying their robes, Hermione and Ginny apparated back to the Burrow and explained to her parents what happened at Gringotts.

"You say that a vault with a huge amount was opened in your name Ginny?" asked Mrs. Weasley in disbelief.

"Yes mum and they don't have a name, they just said that it was an anonymous benefactor" responded Ginny as she sat down at the table.

The Weasleys finished dinner and Ginny walked out of the Burrow and made her way to the tree at the edge of the Burrow. She hated it and at the same time loved that tree. It was the only place where she could find solace. She liked it because it's where she felt closest to Harry. Lying against the tree was almost like laying back against Harry's chest like she used to. Then again, she hated that tree because it was where Harry had ended everything for them. It was where her heart had been shattered and unless a miracle from Merlin happened, she had no idea how she was going to put the pieces of her shattered heart back together again.

"Hey Gin, enjoying the afternoon sun?" asked Charlie.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked up at Charlie with a smile. She then stood up and went to her brother and hugged him with all her might.  
"Gin, are you alright?" asked Charlie as he kissed Ginny's head.

"Oh Charlie, I have tried. Really I have. No matter how much I try, I can't get Harry out of my mind" said Ginny and she began to cry into his chest.

"Look Ginny, I'll be away for a couple of weeks on my honeymoon. How about if you come to Romania for a week when I get back?" asked Charlie.

Ginny pulled back, "No Charlie, just like Hermione told me, I need to give myself some time. I'll be alright. For now just hold me Charlie" begged Ginny and that is what Charlie did.

* * *

Harry left the Leaky Cauldron after drinking a couple of butterbeers. He had a good time talking with Neville, Seamus, and Ernie. He looked at the parchment that the goblin gave him and apparated to his new flat in London. When he arrived, he was suprised when he apparated at the front door.

Harry's jaw dropped when he looked only at the entrance hall. It was about four times the size of the dormitory he had at Hogwarts. There were two gray marble tables at the sides. The ceiling was twice the height of his dormitory at Hogwarts. There were ornate white porcelain vases on the tables. As Harry continued to walk in, an elf suddenly apparated before him.

"Good evening my Lord James. It has been a long time since you came to your flat" said the elf and he bowed.

"Excuse me but my name is Harry Potter, what is your name?" asked Harry with curiosity as he looked down at the elf.

"I'm Creely sir. What can Creely do for Lord Potter?" asked the elf.

"Just call me Harry please" said Harry. He was already getting enough attention outside in the wizarding world and the last thing he needed was more attention in one of his houses.

"Forgive Creely sir but I and all elves in the Potter households have been ordered forever by one of your ancestors to call you Master or Lord Potter. If you like I can call you Master Harry" offered the elf and he bowed again.

"Oh alright Creely, Master Harry it is. Creely, could you show me around?" said Harry as he continued to look around.

"But of course Lord Potter" Harry gave him a look and Creely gave Harry a sheepish giggle.

A few doors down Creely opened the door to a baroque-designed sitting room, "This would be the sitting room sir." Creely then continued to show Harry, the red drawing room, the gold drawing room, the small ball room, the breakfast room, the formal dining room, which sat about 10 people, the two kitchens, and the balconies from the rooms through the french doors.

"Could you show me upstairs Creely?" asked Harry and Creely bowed.

Upstairs there were 4 bedrooms, each with their own sitting rooms, balconies and bathrooms. There was also a sitting room. All of them also decorated in the same baroque style as the downstairs rooms. Creely then took Harry to the Master Suite. There Harry loved how the red and gold colors had been intricately embedded within the baroque style. The Master Suite even reminded Harry of the Gryffindor Common room. There were two french doors. Harry went to open one of them and he looked and he had the view of downtown London.

"If Lord Potter wishes, the windows and doors have a special charm to show other scenery. Such as the ocean and the countryside. All you have to do is wave your wand and say the view you wish to see" commented the elf.

Harry walked back in, closed the french door and turned to face the elf, "Yes, I think this flat will do while I live here in London before I go off on holiday and before I go back to Hogwarts. Where is the study Creely?"

Creely answered, "The door on your left as you leave the Suite sir."

"Thank you Creely. I will eat supper in an hour. For now I have to tell the Ministry what my new address is and connect the fireplaces with the Floo Network" said Harry still looking around.

"Very well sir. I will let you know when supper is ready" said Creely before he disappeared with a popping sound.

Harry walked out and went to his study. There he sent an owl to the Ministry about his new address and then another owl to connect his fireplaces to the Floo network. By the time that Harry was done with the letters. Creely had apparated to let him know that supper was served in the formal dining room.

Harry walked back down to the dining room and saw that there was a display of different serving dishes and candlelight. There was a cloth napkin and a clean plate with elegant red and gold designs on its edges. As soon as Harry sat down at the head of the table, the food apparated suddenly on the serving dishes in front of him. There was champagne, red wine, and white wine for him to choose from. It was then that Harry had wished that he could share all of this with Ginny. He frowned at the thought and he just grabbed an apple and ate it. He then got up and Creely apparated.

"Oh Lord Potter, wasn't the meal to your liking? How can the house elves make it more pleasing to his lordship?" asked Creely with begging and worried eyes.

Harry shook his head, "No Creely, the food looks and smells wonderful. I just wish there was someone special here to share it with me. What's the use if they're not here" Harry lost his appetite and then just put the half-eaten apple down on the plate in front of him.

"Perhaps it is not Creely's place to ask sir but, does it by any chance have to do with a young girl?" asked Creely.

Harry gave a suprising look at Creely. Harry noticed that Creely was no novice to noticing when someone had interest or love for someone.

"How did you know that Creely? There is a girl I like. Actually, I love still love her, but things got too complicated and I couldn't keep my promise to her and now we're not together anymore" responded Harry as he sat down with a sad sigh on the chair that he was sitting in a moment ago. He then put his elbows on the table and then preceded to put his head in his hands.

"Your lordship, I remember when Lord James was in love with her ladyship Lilly. He didn't eat much either. His parents tried to convince him to talk to her. They had a very bad row when they were at Hogwarts and they didn't talk during the entire Winter holiday. Soon Lord James gathered the courage to talk to her and then they started to go out again. When he came home from his last year at Hogwarts, he came with her ladyship Lilly and announced that he was engaged to her in a dinner party in this very dining room. Master Lupin, Master Black, and other friends of his from Hogwarts were here that day" said Creely.

Harry finally looked back down at the elf and said, "Yeah well, I think that I would have been in the same situation if it weren't for that blasted Voldemort" responded Harry, now just staring at the food in front of him.

"Lord Harry, perhaps a good sleep would help. Would Master Harry be needing a sleeping potion?" asked the elf.

"Yes Creely. Bring it up to my bedroom" said Harry as he got up and then made his way up the wide grey marble staircase.

* * *

Harry stirred in between the sheets. He had never felt so comfortable. He stretched comfortably in the bed. His bed felt a little too comfortable compared to the one in Grimmauld Place. Harry opened his eyes are realized where he was. He was at the flat that his parents had left him in their testament. He turned his head and saw that the space next to him was empty. Harry frowned, how he would have liked to hold Ginny close to him throughout the night. The heavy ache had not left his chest. The same heavy knot was still there. He had hoped that once he went to sleep that it would go away but it didn't. Then it dawned on him that it was the day of Fred's funeral and the funeral at Hogwarts. The funeral at Hogwarts was for Severus Snape who in the end had given up his life for the wizarding world. Harry knew that upon going to the Burrow, he was going to run into Ginny. He just didn't want to see her. The pain was too much and suddenly he wished that the day was over with and that he would leave. He had wanted to go to Charlie's wedding but that would mean that he would have to go back to the Burrow. So instead, Harry sent an owl kindly refusing the invitation.

Harry got up and saw that his black robes were already hung and folded on a table nearby to the side of his bed. Harry got out of bed and got dressed. He knew that it was going to be a long day because he was going also to Lupin and Tonks' funeral. When Harry was done getting dressed Creely appeared with a popping sound.

"Your Lordship, your breakfast is ready in the dining room."

"Thanks Creely, I will be down shortly." Harry then turned to the windows and the french doors that surrounded his room. Harry then tried waving his wand and muttered, "the Burrow orchard" There before his eyes, was the Burrow with the tree and all! Harry sighed in frustration and then waved his wand and muttered, "London" and the city reappeared through the windows. Harry walked down to the dining room and sat down in his chair as usual.

"Master Harry needs to eat something. Breakfast is important before the start of a new day."

Harry chuckled, "Interesting that you said that Creely, my best mate's mum always says that when trying to get anyone to eat."

Creely gave a sheepish smile and disappeared again with a popping sound.

Harry again didn't have much of an appetite. He just ate a bit of his fruit salad and drank his orange juice before he went to the main entrance hall. There Harry took a deep breath and gathered his composure before apparating to the Burrow.

* * *

"HURRY UP EVERYONE!" called out Mrs. Weasley as she ran all over the Burrow trying to get last minute things ready.

Harry smiled upon hearing Mrs. Weasley's voice call out. How he missed hearing her voice and her delicious food. Yes, he liked the food that the elves cooked for him but, there was no food like Mrs. Weasleys. Just then Harry saw the tree where things had changed everything for him and Ginny. He walked over to the tree and stood there looking out at the orchard. Harry was lost in his thoughts when he suddenly heard footsteps and then a gasp. Harry quickly turned around. There was Ginny in beautiful black silk dress robes. Harry was glad to see that Ginny had used the money in her vault to buy something nice. Even if it was for Fred's funeral. They stood there looking at each other.

"Ginny, how are you?" asked Harry finally breaking the silence. Harry could now see more clearly the pain and bitterness in Ginny's eyes. Harry felt guilty that he was the cause of that. Gone were the lovely smile and the lively eyes that he had once seen.

"Harry, when did you get here?" asked Ginny with an emotionless tone in her voice.

"Only just" responded Harry, wishing more than anything that he could take Ginny in his arms and never let her go.

"I better head back to the Burrow" said Ginny and she turned around to walk back with the sound of the silk material ruffling with her movements.

Harry was going to go after Ginny and say something but he closed his mouth. He was lost for words and he didn't know what to do or say to soothe Ginny's pain and bitterness. Harry dropped his head in frustration. It was then that he noticed that there was even more reason for him to leave on holiday. He just didn't know what to say to Ginny. Harry gathered his strength for himself and then made his way to the Burrow down the familiar path.

He walked in through the door and Mrs. Weasley saw him at the entrance, near bottom of the stairs. She smiled and went over to give him a bone-crunching hug, "Oh Harry dear, we have missed you so much here at the Burrow. It's such a shame that you didn't stay with us and that you won't be coming to Charlie's wedding."

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley but I will be on holiday by then."

"Oh, where are you going off to Harry?"

"I will be going to the Canary Islands. I hear their beaches are very lovely this time of year."

"That's good Harry. You need a holiday after what happened at Hogwarts and all."

_And after what happened with Ginny_ thought Harry to himself.

The Weasleys were at the cemetary plot on the other side of the orchard and there they buried Fred. George as usual was sobbing at the loss of his other half. There wasn't a Weasley who didn't have a tear on their faces. Even tears began to slide down Harry's face. He felt guilty that because of him, his dearest friends had lost one of their own. Harry then looked up and saw that Ginny was looking at him through tear-strained eyes.

She didn't cry or sob at the funeral, there were just silent tears strolling down her cheeks. Ginny didn't know why but somehow, despite Harry being on the opposite side, comforted her. The fact that he was there for the family made the dull ache on top of her stomach much stronger than ever. She just wanted to run up to Harry and cry into his arms. But no, she was not going to give the young man who shattered her heart into pieces that chance. His green eyes waited to see how she would react. She didn't smile or anything, she just turned her gaze back towards the ground where her father had just waved his wand to cover Fred's coffin with dirt. She then just walked up to the headstone and with her wand, conjured a small white wreath. She couldn't bare the pain any longer of not only having lost her brother but also the young man that she had learned to love with all her heart who was standing inches from her. She mustered her strength and left. She walked slowly back to the tree that in an odd way comforted her. She didn't sit down, she just leaned up against the tree and stood there looking over towards the orchard. There she sat as silent rivers of tears slid down her cheeks. She was just going to the Hogwarts funeral with her family and then come back. Ginny then made her way back to her bedroom and sat on her bed. It had been nearly a year since she hadn't cried for him. She had pretended to be strong for too long. Who was she fooling? Ginny suddenly let her face fall into her hands, she fell onto her bed and began to sob into her pillow. It was something she needed to do again and hadn't done it for a long time in efforts of attempting to be strong. Her life was full of losses but she was strong and she was going to eventually move on. Tomorrow was going to be an entirely different day. She then noticed that she needed to keep herself busy to keep herself from thinking about Harry. Starting tomorrow, she was going to work as hard as she could on helping her mother for Charlie's wedding.

The Weasleys finally made their way back to the Burrow with frowns and tear-strained faces.

Hermione then walked up to Harry, "Harry, you know, I noticed that Ginny was looking at you throughout most of the funeral."

"Please Hermione, that is a painful part of my life that I want to leave in the past. In fact, that is why I'm not coming to Charlie's wedding and instead I'm going on holiday. Then, if Hogwarts opens up for the new school year, I will come back to sit for my NEWTs." responded Harry.

"Harry, you have a right to feel upset too you know. If you want you can meet Ron later at the Leaky Cauldron for a talk. I think that it will help you to talk things out."

Harry then turned to Hermione, "What is there to talk about Hermione? There's nothing to talk about. Whatever Ginny and I had at some point is over. It's all in the past and that's where I want to leave it."

"Please say that you will talk with Ron?"

"No Hermione, after the Hogwarts funeral, I will go to Lupin and Tonks' funeral, then I'll go back to my flat, pack my things and leave for the Canary islands."

"Please Harry, reconsider talking about it with Ron" insisted Hermione.

"I said no Hermione!" said Harry almost too loudly because everyone turned around to look at him.

Hermione frowned, "Alright Harry but, if you need anyone to talk to, you know where to find us. Well, I will be rather busy because I'm waiting for the Ministry to tell me where my parents are in Australia."

Harry softened his face and looked at Hermione, "I wish you luck and I hope you find them soon."

Hermione gave him a sad smile, "Thanks Harry."

With that Harry disapparated and made his way to his flat to rest for a bit before the Hogwarts funeral.

Ron walked up to Hermione and asked, "Where did Harry go off to? Isn't he coming to the Hogwarts funeral?"

"Yeah, we'll see him there" responded Hermione and she then put her hand in Ron's and he smiled back at her.

At the Hogwarts funeral, Harry and Ginny tried to sit as far apart as they could from each other. After everyone knowing that they had separated, they would whisper things like

"When did they separate?"

"I thought they were still together"

"That's a shame, they were such a cute couple."

"Too bad, I thought that a few months later they would be getting engaged and then married."

Ginny swore that she would hex the next person to say something about her and Harry. As usual, the reporters were there because of Harry and the funeral. Some reporters had even gone up to ask Ginny if she was still in a relationship with Harry. She was so tired of answering questions and bearing down with the pain that she decided to not respond.

The funeral was going to take place inside within the Great Hall. To everyone's surprise, Hogwarts had been fully reconstructed and it would be ready for the new school year. The Minister stood up and said a couple of words.

"We want to thank you all for coming here today. Not only to honour our fallen but to also honour someone who had given more than his life for the sake of Hogwarts and our wizarding world. The person I speak of is of the late Headmaster Severus Snape. While some of us may have misjudged his actions, he was actually risking his life more than most of us to help us. In the end, he has left us and he will be remembered as one of our heroes." Kingsley looked down for a moment and then turned to Minerva McGonagall who stood to the side. McGonagall stepped up and then she spoke.

"Thank you Minister Shacklebolt. The late Headmaster Snape may have been head-strong and may have given us the impression of someone who kept to himself. However, he is one of the best potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts masters that we have ever had in the history of Hogwarts. As the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, we would like to commemorate the statue outside of the late headmaster himself. Professor Flitwick will now come up with his choir to honour our late Headmaster Snape."

Professor Flitwick stood up with his hands and began to direct a choir of student volunteers. It was a very powerful requiem which made almost everyone shed a tear. Harry suddenly spotted Ginny in the crowd. There she was in her beautiful black robes. Her beautiful red hair lightening her facial features. Not once during the funeral did she turn to look at him. Instead, she kept her head bowed and looked at the ground most of the time.

When the funeral was over McGonagal approached Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, I hope we can expect you at Hogwarts to complete your studies" asked the new Headmistress.

"Yes, I'm coming back professor" Hermione being the first one to respond happily.

"As will I professor" responded Harry.

"And you Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked Ron looking at him.

"Well, I want to be with Hermione and also finish my studies so count me in professor."

McGonagall then gave a serious look and said, "I was wondering if I could talk to the three of you and Ms. Weasley for a moment in my office."

The three of them looked at each other before nodding their heads. "I'll go get Ginny" said Hermione.

_Merlin! Just what I needed! Isn't there a time where I'm not with Ginny?_ he thought in frustration as Harry felt that all he had been doing was struggling to confront his heartache whenever he was near Ginny.

When Ginny came she looked briefly at Harry and then at McGonagall.

"I would like for the four of you to come with me to my office. There is an important matter I wish to discuss with the four of you."

Again the four of them nodded and they proceeded to follow the Headmistress to her office. McGonagall then took her seat behind the familiar desk.

"I know that normally I would make such a request sending it with your Hogwarts letters but, I thought since the four of you are here, I thought I would ask. You see, since the Second War here at Hogwarts, I don't want the school, the professors and much less the students to run through any sort of danger. I had given the matter some serious thought I thought about adding extra patrol in the corridors" started the new Headmistress.

"What can we do for you professor?" asked Hermione with an analyzing look on her face.

"Instead of having one head boy and head girl, this coming year and for the next coming years, I will be assigning two head boys and two head girls. I will also be adding two more prefects for each house. You of course will be allowed to apparate and disapparate within school grounds, should the need arise. I know that the four of you are from Gryffindor house but you four are also the most experienced students in defending yourselves against dark magic."

The four of them looked at each other and then back at McGonagall in surprise. They never thought that McGongall would be making such a request.

McGonagall continued, "You of course Harry, could resume your duties as quidditch captain."

Harry was speechless. However, he had learned to love Hogwarts very much and he wanted to finally live a peaceful year at Hogwarts, unlike the others.

"Very well professor, I accept your offer" answered Harry and then he looked down at his hands.

"I also accept your offer professor" said Hermione and then she looked at Ron.

"Well, I'm coming back and it would be nice to give back to Hogwarts. I also accept your offer professor" answered Ron.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione then looked back at Ginny. She was still thinking about the possibility of accepting the offer. However, that meant that she would be facing Harry almost every day. She had noticed then that she had become numb. The dulling ache wasn't as terrible as before. The bitterness was still there but, odd enough, she felt numb when she was around Harry. It seemed that having cried herself out that afternoon was exactly what she needed.

"I also accept your offer" said Ginny in a small voice.

McGonagall gave a small smile at the four students before her, "Good, I'm glad that you have all accepted. You will be getting further information in your Hogwarts letters along with the list of supplies."

The four of them nodded, thanked the headmistress and left the office.

Ron and Hermione kept walking on to the Great Hall but Harry got a hold of Ginny's arm and held her back. Harry didn't quite understand why Ginny had accepted the Head Student post.  
He wanted to ask her.

Ginny shoved her arm away from Harry's hand in an icy manner and then gave him and ice-cold look. It was a look that Harry had never seen in Ginny. It was almost as if though she had changed suddenly.

"Ginny, why did you accept the post if you knew I had accepted it. It is obvious that we can't stand being around each other anymore" said Harry.

"Because it was offered to me and I decided to accept it. There is nothing more to say. Now leave me alone and don't ever talk to me ever again Harry Potter" said Ginny and then she turned around to walk away from him.

Harry had been totally blown away by Ginny's reaction. This was not the sweet, loving, and beautiful Ginny that he had known. Something had changed and he knew that it was his fault. Harry had never in his life regretted having broken the relationship with Ginny. He had found his Ginny, only to truly lose her once again. This time, it looked like forever. Harry could see that somehow Ginny had managed to move on with her life. No matter how difficult it would be for him, Harry was going to have to make an effort to move on with his life... without Ginny.

* * *

As Ginny made her way to the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts, she made her way to one of the corridors and then stood next to one of the many windows at Hogwarts. Who did Harry think he was? First he shattered her dreams, wishes, hopes and he wanted to talk to her? There was no way that she was ever going to let Harry back into her life... ever again. She was going to have to move on and make the best of her life as it was.

Ginny arrived at the Entrance Hall where her entire family and Hermione were waiting for her.

"There you are Ginny dear. We were waiting for you" said Mrs. Weasley as she smiled and the proceeded to herd the whole family outside so they could apparate back to the Burrow to continue their arrangements for Charlie's wedding.

"What did Professor McGonagall want Ginny?" asked Mr. Weasley as he put a fatherly arm around Ginny.

Ginny looked up at her father and answered, "She offered me the post of Head Student for the coming school year at Hogwarts dad."

"That is wonderful!" said Mr. Weasley.

The whole family finally apparated back at the Burrow and they all went to hug Ginny and congratulate her on her and Ron on their new post.

Charlie went over and gave her a tight hug and said, "Ginny, I'm so happy for you. Look at you! Already a head girl at Hogwarts!"

Ginny pulled away and smiled up at Charlie, "Thanks Charlie."


End file.
